The unknown sister
by Wikked
Summary: Zemiria Cross is Kaien's adoptive daughter. Ever since she was a child she always had this thing for Akatsuki, but he is on such another level than she is. He is popular, beautiful and most of all a vampire, she is just another girl, just another student. At least that's what they all think, including herself. Akatsuki/OC Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, Just my OC's!
1. Episode 1

**A/N: Hi there.. So this is a fanfic I guess about Akatsuki/OC in Vampire Knight. I have changed some things to suit my story a bit and I understand if readers see it as wierd. For example The nightclass students have been at the school from an alot earlier age. This is because I wanted my OC to kind of grow up with them at Cross academy. **

**I'm not sure that this story will be like'able (is that even english? Probably not, but hopefully you get what I mean). I really could use reviews on this one! Also, I've only watched the english dubbed so the language and lines is from that. Sorry if that bothers anyone.**

**Love  
Wikked**

* * *

**The unknown sister**

_Zemiria sat by the lake in the woods at cross academy, she was watching the water. The miniture waves slowly making their way aross the lake. She held her teddy bear close to her body, hoping that it would protect her against the darkness that surrounded her. Suddenly she heard something and turned her head towards the sound in panic. She saw four pair of red eyes in the darkness starring at her. The owners to the eyes suddenly started to get closer so she stood up in a heartbeat and took a step back. They walked into the moonlight and she saw that it was four boys. One of the boys squatted down and looked at her. He had blonde hair and bright green eyes._

_"Hi there, you don't have to be afraid, we are not here to hurt you" he said smiling "I'm Takuma Ichijo. Who are you?"_  
_She hesitated but answered._

_"I'm Zemiria Cross, but you can call me Zemmi" she said quiet._

_"What a nice name! The others are Kaname Kuran, Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain." He said while pointing at each of them._

_Her eyes stopped at the one with ginger hair. Akatsuki._

_The one named Kaname also squatted down next to Takuma._

_"How old are you, Zemmi?" he asked._

_" I'm five" she said prodly._

_"Really? Then you're only a few years younger then we are. We're seven." Takuma said happily._

I shook my head, trying to pull myself together. I really shouldn't space out like this. Father would be worried if he knew. Well, not that he's my real father but still. One day when I was just a little baby someone just dumped me at Kaien Cross doorstep. I never really felt the need of looking up who my real parents was. If they left me here they had a reason for it. Besides they know I'm here so if they wanted to see me they would. Also I did grow up with Kaien since I was just about a newborn baby, so he completely raised me.

"Zemmi, you seem really interested in answering this question for me." My teacher said harch.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Nara. But I don't know the answer." I said quickly.

"Too bad." I sighed. I really got to shape up. This spacing is starting to really get me in trouble.

"So what were you thinking about?" My best friend Mei asked me curiously.

"Oh, Uhhh. Well. My birthparents and about when I first met the night class." I said honestly.

"Right. I think it's really silly that the other girls here give you a hard time for that. I mean honestly, what are they trying to achieve by being mean to you?! And the second later they ask you to pair them up with 'Wild' or 'Idol' as if they'd never been bitchy in the first place. Embarrassing", Mei said caught up in her speech.

Mei was really beautiful. She had almost snow white skin and Black straight hair that ended just above her shoulders. Her eyes were bright turquoise and her lips were in a perfect pink and red color. She was the first girl I'd ever had a crush on. I realized I was bisexual thanks to her. I told her how I felt and she said that she didn't feel the same but was honored and still wanted to be best friends. My crush faded away years ago and now I love her only as a friend.

"Yeah, well. It's not that much I can do about it anyways", I said in a very bored voice.

"Sure it is! You are just to nice to do anything about it. You could say no but you don't seem to be able to", She said annoyed.

"Good point", I said sticking my tongue out. "Anyways, how about going to the lake and watch the sun go down?" I said with a big smile on my face.

"And be out after curfew?", Mei said with fake shock. "I'd love to!" She continued over-enthusiastic. I chuckled and we started walking to the lake.

We sat by the lake for hours before either of us got tired.

"Ey, Zemmi. I'm going to bed now, are you coming?" She said yawning.

"I'm going to try and find my sister but I'll be at our dorm in a bit."

"You know that Yuki can take of herself."

"Not as well as I can take care of her", I said joking.

"Okay, see you in a bit", Mei said with a smile.

I started to walk through the woods alone in the dark, remembering how afraid I was when I was little and how Takuma one night said that the stars in the sky were there and watched over us. Since that night I hadn't been afraid of the dark. I continued to walk through the woods hoping to hear or see anything that would give me a lead to where Yuki was. That's when I saw the scene in front of me. Hanabusa Aido holding Yuki, Akatsuki watching them and to girls on the ground. I quickly grabbed my own artemis rod from under my skirt. Mine wasn't the same as Yuki's though. It was darker in the color and razorblade sharp on the edges. I jumped and made a somersault and landed behind Hanabusa with my artemis ready.

"Let her go, Hanabusa", I said firmly.

"Oh, but I want more", he said.

I was just about to attack him with the artemis when I felt a hand on my wrist. It twist me around and I was in the arms of Akatsuki. My heart started to speed and I cursed myself. Most likely he heard that and smirked at me this moment. Darn it. I tried to get loose but I had no chance. Suddenly I heard a shot and then Yuki saying "You can't shoot him, Idiot!".

"That bloody rose... Would you please put that away? I'm afraid that weapon you have is rather threatening to us", Kaname said just appearing out of the woods. "And Akatsuki, let Zemiria go", he continued in his usual voice.

I felt Akatsuki's grip on me loosen and couldn't help but miss it. When he had let me go completely I started to walk towards Zero and Yuki.

"I'll escort these fools to the headmaster myself to receive their punishment." Kaname said.

"Dorm president Kuran...", Hanabusa said with a voice so like a childs when they get busted for doing some prank. I couldn't help it, I was feeling so spiteful.

"Zero, is that all right?", Kaname asked.  
I had this feeling that it didn't matter what he answered, he was going to do it his way either way. I never really liked Kaname Kuran. When I was little I was always sort of scared of him and now, now I'm just suspicious. I don't like his interest in Yuki. It's like he'd screw anyone over as long as he get what he wants.  
"Just get them out of here, Kaname", Zero said obviously tired of the whole situation.  
It couldn't be easy for him, smelling all the blood and having to pretend to be human. His hate for himself worried me alot. I had always been the sort of person that felt depresset or sad if my friends did. My friends always said that my empathy was my greatest trait but I knew that it was also my downfall. I couldn't even count how many times I had cried for Zero and Yuki when they had been sad or anything. I still remeber so clearly the day when I found out that Zero was a vampire. I had never felt so bad in my life. I had always been really close to Zero and he always felt like he could talk to me, atleast to a certain point. So he and my father told me, made me promise never to tell Yuki. That was a promise that was hard to keep but I had kept it this long.  
"Akatsuki...", Kaname said and I snapped myself out of my thoughts. "Because you did nothing to stop Aido, rather you seemed to help him by stopping Zemiria, you are guilty to", Kaname continued. At that moment there was nothing I wanted more than to tell Kaname that I didn't mind and tell him to not punish him. But I knew that it wasn't appropiate and it wasn't up to me.  
"Now then. For the two who have fainted, I'll have their memories from tonight erased and I'll take them to the headmaster aswell, is that okay?", Kaname continued. Once again I didn't buy that he was actually asking us.  
Yuki and Kaname continued talking but I didn't really hear what they were saying. I was too busy looking at Akatsuki. He met my gaze and we looked intensly at each other until Zero dragged Yuki away. I was forced to look away and followed Zero and Yuki.

We walked over the bridge when Zero and Yuki stopped. Before anything else happened I decided to split.  
"Look guys, Mei is waiting for me in our dorm so I should go", I said.  
"Okey, see you tomorrow!", Yuki said, happy as usual.  
Zero didn't answer and I didn't bother. I started walking to our dorm longing to my warm, cosy bed that was waiting for me. It wasn't really cold but I still felt a bit chilly somehow. Maybe it was just because I was alone, that had a tendency to happen when I was lacking company. I could suddenly just feel cold, lonely, scared or anything. My brain would just imagine stuff when I was alone in the dark.  
While I was walking my eyes fell on the headmasters, my fathers, window. I could see several figures that I recognized as the nightclass students we had met earlier. I didn't want it to seem like I was spying so I focused on getting to the dorm.

I opened the dorm-door slowly and slipped inside the room, Mei was asleep. I smiled and made myself ready for bed. I took of my clothes and put on my pyjamas. I felt like I was being watched but I shook away the feeling and went to bed.


	2. Episode 2

**A/N: Lord, this is a long chapter. Sorry, if it's too long. **

**Thanks to Asianique-Romance and Akemi Spangler! Hopefully, You'll like this chapter!  
**

* * *

I turned around in my bed, longing for a comfortable position. This had been the worst night ever, I hadn't been able to relax at all and the bed felt more uncomfortable than usual. I looked at the clock and realised that it was soon time to get up so I gave up my unrealistic dream of actually getting some sleep. Quickly I put on my uniform and descided to patrol the schoolgrounds. Not that anyone would be out at 5.30 in the morning but still. I walked through the empty hallway and started to wish I'd just stayed in the dorm and read a book. It was quite creepy, the floor creaked as I stepped on it. I wasn't usually this much of a scaredy-cat but for some reason I was today. It probably was my mind playing a trick on me again. I walked to one of the windows and saw the sun slowly making it's way up above the trees. The sunbeames made everything glow in such a beautiful color. How vampire's could miss out on this was really not understandable to me. I don't know how long I stood there just watching the sun and the trees. I was almost starting to fear I would go blind.

"Hey, Zemmi, what are you doing here?", Yuki asked. I hadn't noticed that she was there so my heart skipped a beat when my peace was suddenly disturbed.

"Oh, hi Yuki. You scared me", I said and smiled. "I was just watching the sunrise, I couldn't sleep...", I continued.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Class is starting soon so how about we go together?", she asked.

"Sure", I said. it's not like I have anything better to do anyway.

We walked the hallways, that was now more crowded than when I'd first gone out here. We made it to the classroom and sat down next to Yori.

"Everybody is so excited", Yori said in her usual tone.

"That's because they're all getting ready for St. Xocolatl's day tomorrow", Yuki said as happily as usual.

"All the girls go around giving chocolates to the boys they have crushes on to proclaim their love for them. I don't get it. It's completely absurd", the class-rep said. "Has everyone forget that this is a school for higher learning?! I am against it in every way, shape and form", he suddenly continued with his usual crazy tone.

"You know, class-rep, you might get chocolates too", Yori said. He stopped his movement and gasped.

''As if, the only one he want chocolate from is Ruka and there is no way she will give him chocolate", I wispered to myself. Yuki and Yori looked at me with a small smile.

The boys started to complain about how they weren't going to get any chocolate and I kept thinking "Welcome to our world..." the nightclass is the only ones that get chocolate. Us girl, give, but never get.

"Hey, are you giving chocolate to anyone this year?", Yuki asked me and Yori.

"No, not interested", Yori answered.

"Maybe Takuma, we always gave each other chocolate when we were little so maybe for old times sake", I said casually.

"What about you?", Yori asked Yuki.

Yuki gasped.

"No, I don't think so", Yuki answered.

"So then what's that?", Yori asked and I lifted an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"Ah, oh, this here? This doesn't mean anything", Yuki said. Was she trying to convince us or herself?

"Then what's it for?", Yori asked. "I may be wrong but I believe someone behind us is glaring at you." I looked behind us to see Zero with, just as Yori said, a glare.

"You're a member of the disiplinary committee, yet you're giving him that?", Zero said.

"Ah, no", Yuki said while waving her arms around. "This would just be a token of my appreciation to someone I'm indebted to. I haven't even decsided if I'm gonna give it to him yet, let it go", she continued.

Suddenly a few girl started to talk about Zero and the boys looked at him with hope, telling him that he's thir only chance. All they got was one of his famous death glares. Oh, if they only knew how many times I'd managed to get one of those.

"So tomorrow is St. Xocolatl's day, the entire school is already buzzing with excitement. The truth about the nightclass could easily be revealed in all this frensy, I need you to be more allert than usual. Is that understood, guardians?", Kaien asked.

"Yes, Headmaster!", Yuki said enthusiastically

"Of course, father", I said calmly.

"I don't understand why you don't just ban this event", Zero said sullenly.

"Zero, if I were to do that, there would be a riot. This allowes students to let of a little steam. Of course the dayclass is going to fawn over the nightclass, all of the vampire's is incredibly accomplished and beautiful people, if they're our allies than they're a great resource to us", my father said. I looked to Zero and saw, yet again, a glare.

"I think that look means 'how dare you, compliment them infront of me'", Yuki said. "He's not happy", she continued.

"Yeah, got it", Kaien said. I shook my head. By now, he should know that this stuff really provokes him. It really is inconsiderate.

"I know all to well that vampire's has been the enemies of humans for many centuries but there are vampire's out there who want to peacefully co-exist and I am proud to educate the children of such vampires. Your generation can build the bridge that connects our two species. Zero, look, I know it's difficult but someday you will come to understand my philosophy", Kaien said while looking out of the window. I really did love him, my father. He was so wise and kind. In all my life I had never known anyone like him. I was proud to call him my father. I started to smile, if he knew that's what I thought of him, he would definantely start crying and act like a child. But that is one of the things I love most.

"I doubt it, not unless you can make the past disappear", Zero said with a strict voice.

"They are nothing but beasts in human form, who drink the blood of living humans. That's your view?", he asked Zero but he just looked at the floor. His silver hair, hung across his face and it was impossible to see the look on it. I was worried, maybe the fact that we keep accepting vampires makes his hate stronger. What if he would do something rash? Maybe I should take him and leave this place, maybe that would help him. But I doubt he would agree anyway. He wouldn't leave Yuki. I looked at the other female in the room, Yuki was standing there and as indiscreet as usual trying to divert the tension.

"Headmast- father, here! I have a St. Xocolatl's day- gift for you and you Zero, my annual gift to you!", Yuki said.

Me and Yuki had as a tradition to eat chocolate ice-cream and watch a movie, go out or just talk. Something different each year but the ice-cream always stays the same. Of course we couldn't do this on St. Xocolatl's day because of school and stuff but we always did it the weekend that was the closest.

I looked over at the headmaster and saw him rejoice over the cupons he had just gotten. I have to say though, Yuki's massages was the best! Who needs a masseur, when you have Yuki?

Zero made a rude comment as always, but after knowing him for all these years you stop taking them seriously.

Yuki dragged Zero out the door, fascinated of how much energy she had. Did she ever get tired? And sleeping in class doesn't count.

I stood beside Yuki, trying to hold all of the fangirls back. I was easily annoyed with how they acted towards the nightclass but I manage to keep that in check. If I didn't I'd be hated by the entire school.

I could feel hands trying to reach forward, I felt like I was drowning in people. I liked people and being close to people but this was too much. Too much people made me uncomfortable but Zero and Yuki needed the help and I was their only option. I wanted to help father to fulfil his philosophy so if this is what I could do to help, I would do it. I was starting to get annoyed, why couldn't the nightclass just come already? Get this overwith.

"Come on, people! Calm down, no one likes a crazy fangirl!", I tried screaming. If anyone would have heard me it might have worked but the volume of these girls was loud.

"The exchange of chocolate is strictly forbidden until the day of the event!", Yuki shouted from on top of the wall. Suddenly I saw two girls trying to get over the wall. That would end badly, I could feel it.

"You, over there! No climbing the walls!", Yuki shouted again. The girl lost her balance, they started to sway and within two seconds the girl on top fell. I heard her starting to scream and started to run over there, knowing deep down from the beginning I was to late. The next thing I know, Zero catch her. I let out a deep sigh and try and gather myself.

"If anyone break the rules again this event may be canceled for good", Zero said. The girls started complain so I tuned them out and walked over to Zero.

"Oh my god, you're a hero. Will you save me too someday?", I asked playfully. He smiled one of those smiles where the person is considering how crazy you are.

"Nah, I think my hero-days are over", he said. "Now let's get to work", he continued.

Yuki and I got over to the fangirls that were now gathering around the nightclass. I saw Takuma walking in the front when he layed eyes on me.

"Zemmi, looking forward to St. Xocolatl's day?", Takuma asked me when he was close enough.

"I don't know really. I was thinking of making chocolate but you know how bad I am at it. I don't know if I'll manage without you", I said lauging slightly.

"Of course you will! We did it all the time a few years ago. You'll do just fine", Takuma said with one of his smiles that makes you all warm inside, his smile would light up even the darkest place.

"Well, you better get going, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep them away and you can't go missing class", I said, if he stood here much longer I'd probably spill that the chocolate was for him and I wanted that to be a surprise.

I heard Hanabusa's loud voice and all the fangirls responded.

"Play along, Akatsuki", Hanabusa said while they were getting closer to me.

"I refuse", he answered as cool as usual. I was about to turn because I was afraid I'd start blushing when I felt a push in my back. I was sent flying forward and since I'm so clumsy I tripped on one of the stones that was a tiny bit above the others and fell straght into someones arms. I recognised the hands that was placed on my upper arms from the night Hanabusa drank Yuki's blood. My hands were placed on his muscular chest. I looked straight at it and blushed. I felt so small compared to him, he was tall and muscular while I was short, and a little chubby.

"Are you okay?", Akatsuki asked with raised eyebrows. I looked up on his face and my blushing continued.

"Yeah, I'm just fine, peachy", I said not really thinking. I looked into his warm eyes and found myself wishing that this right here would last forever. Just standing here, with his arms around me.

"Akatsuki", Hanabusa's voice snapped us out of our thoughts, I wish I could have heard what he was thinking in that moment. Did he feel the same or did he just think I was pathetic?

"Yeah", Akatsuki verified that he was back to reality again. "Are you okay?", he looked at me and asked again to make sure.

"Yes, as far as I know", I said.

He let go of me and I realised everyone was looking at us. I tried to shut it out and decided it was time to break what ever this was up.

"Thank you", I said sincere with a smile. I turned around and started my guardian duties again.

All the nightclass continued walking towards their class when Kaname stopped. This didn't bode well. Zero and Kaname wasn't exactly best friends. They had been foes more or less ever since they met the first time. I do understad Zero though. After what he has gone through, who wouldn't dislike vampires. Besides, it is something I don't like about Kaname.

I walked over to Zero's side, for moral support I suppose. I didn't think he wanted it though. Kaname turned around and walked towards us. I was standing just behind Zero so I gave him a descrete supportive touch. He didn't seem to notice but I know he did.

"Hello Zero, how are you feeling? You take care", Kaname said. I did not like his tone on the last bit, it was threatening.

"Be calm", I wispered to Zero as quiet as I could when I saw his fist tensed

"Listen, if you wanna challange me, I'll be ready and waiting anytime you want, Kaname", Zero said. I had my hand on his underarm, trying to keep him calm.

I saw the nightclass tense up at how Zero talked to Kaname. I began to worry if the nightclass would do something to try and get revenge.

I had split up with Yuki and Zero to make the chocolate to Takuma, it ended up totally okay after all. They were the perfect mix between chocolate and fudge. I had but them in a black box with green and gold ribbon around it. I also wrote a little note to it which I attached to the ribbon. I descided to read it once again to make sure it sounded good.

Dear Takuma,

Here is the chocolate that I after much hard work managed to get. Remember that day when we didn't know if we wanted fudge or chocolate and said that we should make one with both? Well, we never did that so now I tried to make that for you. I think it turned out okay after all.

Hugs

Zemmi

I decided that it could be worse so I put the chocolate in my dorm and were getting ready for bed.

"Who is the chocolate for?", Mei asked when she walked in.

"Takuma of course!", I said, she should have guessed.

"I should have guessed... I suppose I was silently hoping that you would put on a little courage and give it to Akatsuki", Mei teased.

"That would be embaressing. I give this to Takuma only because we have this thing about chocolate. Imagine me standing in a darn line to giva a little chocolate to 'wild'. Ugh, I want to hide of just thinking about it", I ranted. Mei laughed and fell onto her bed.

"Are you having a breakdown?", I asked her.

"I see it infront of me so clearly! You standing in the line screaming to give him a little choclate piece. Please do it! I'll give you money for it!", Mei managed to get out while she continued this hysterical behavior.

"Never", I told her while glaring at her, trying to summon my inner Zero, the king of glaring.

Mei caught her breath and stopped laughing.

"I'm going to bed", I said

"Me to. Night", she said and yawned. I could her her silently laughing while trying to sleep.

Me and Mei slowly made our way to the place where the chocolate would be exchanged. I put a hand on my pocket to make sure my little gift to Takuma was still there, which it was luckily.

"So Mei, you're not giving chocolate. Yet you're here?", I said calmly

"Well, I had nothing to better to do besides I wanted to be here just incase you got fangirl-disease", Mei said happily.

"Prf, as if", I said and smacked her on the arm.

We got there and all the girls were there. We had put up stands where each nightclass could go to collect the chocolate. I was quite proud to have succeded with it, of course I had help but still.

The gates to the moondorm opened and behind it stood all the nightclass. The girls started with their usual noice and I walked up to stand beside Yuki. She started going over the rules and I stood beside her and watched, trying to make sure it would go as easy as possible.

Hanabusa rushed past us before it was time, of course he did. He loved this.

"Wait! It's not time yet, Aidou!", Yuki called.

"Aidou, you must behave yourself today, that understood?", Kaname said, interrupting Hanabusas way to the girls.

"Of course, Lord Kaname", Hanabusa answered.

Yuki ran to the middle after thanking Kaname and blew the whistle. Everyone started to hand out chocolate and everything was in motion. I saw Takuma accepting chocolate when Senri walked past him.

"Hold on, what are you doin Shiki? You must accept them aswell! Sorry everybody, I'm bringing Shiki to you right now!", Takuma annonced.

I saw my chance of getting to Takuma so I walked over to him, the second he left Shiki at his stand, I walked over.

"Takuma!", I called.

"Zemmi!", he said when he saw me.

"I just wanted to give you this", I said while giving him the box of chocolate. "it's not an 'i'm in love with you'-chocolate it's more of a 'I miss the good old days and think we should do it again soon'-chocolate", I continued with a smile.

"The chocolate you were going to make was for me? Thank you! Now I feel guilty for not giving you any", He said.

"Don't worry about it, you taught me this so see it as me making it up to you", I said and shrugged. I got back to keeping people in line and Takuma got back to taking chocolate.

While working on holding people behind the stands I saw Akatsuki close by.

"You look scary...", He said to Ruka, whom he had always been protective of. They were pretty much grew up together so they're probably pretty good friends.

"The expression on your face isn't any better, they're giving you chocolate the least you can do is smile", Ruka snapped back. I felt a sting of jealosy as I saw all his chocolate. I felt like throwing them away.

After alot of work the chocolate-exchange was over and left to walk a little among the trees. I listened to the birds singing, the wind making the leaves rustle. It was so pieceful, it made me calm down. I started to see the stable in front of me, when I got closer I saw Zero leaning against the doorframe.

"Whoever's hiding there, show yourself!", Zero called.

The girl who Zero saved earlier, Nadashiko Shindo walked up to him.

"Um... It's just me. I wanted to thank you for yesterday. So I made you this", she said, holding the blue and gold box up to him.

"Go away", Zero said harsh.

She flinched and looked sad.

"Um... But I...", Nadashiko started

"Just go!", he called

She turned around and started going. I walked up to Zero with a death glare.

"That was very rude and uneccesary!", I said and smacked him.

"Don't look at me like that", he said.

"Go and apologise", I said harsh and refused to give up.

"Fine...", he said finally.

Zero caught up to Nadashiko and she turned around.

"I'm sorry, I'm in a bad mood and I took it out on you. It was unfair", I heard Zero say from the distance.

"Um... It's okay. Do you want the chocolate?", She asked quietly.

"If you still want to give it to me, than yes", Zero said. I was so fascinated, I had never seen him like this, so kind and gentle.

"Of course, I made it for you", she answered and gave him the box.

"Thank you", he said and she turned around and left. Zero turned around and walked up to me again. He had sort of a neutral look on his face, which is rare, he always look negative in some way.

Zero and I patrolled the schoolground, the sun had gone down and it was dark. We walked near the lake and I couldn't help but get caught up in how beautiful it all was, the stars shining in the sky, giving a little light. The sound of the waves hitting land. Suddenly I saw Zero reach for his bloody rose so immedietly I grasped my artemis rod and looked around me. We were surrounded by the nightclass. Like I had feared they probably wanted to put him in his place.

"Hello nightclass, what do you want?", Zero asked. I watched them all carefully trying to figure out what to do. My eyes met Akatsuki but this time I looked away.

"You know... You're a little cocky, Zero Kiryu", Hanabusa said with a threatening tone.

"You're just a human and the way you treat lord Kaname", Ruka said. I looked at her and hissed.

"Are we really doing this?", Rima asked.

"Yeah, but Takuma said to leave it alone", Senri said.

"I would advice you to to so", I said angry and short.

"Look, he's right. Hanabusa, Ruka if lord Kaname finds out, he'll tear you appart", Akatsuki said. My permanent glaring this situation had caused began to ease when he tried to stop it all. "Look, Zero just put that thing aw-", Akatsuki had continued when Zero grabbed him and flipped him over.

"Zero", I said.

"Come on then, vampires. Go ahead, I'm in a bad mood anyway", Zero challanged.

"Zero, lay off!", I protested

"See, it's that kind of attitude that makes people think you're cocky", Hanabusa said while making the the ground freeze.

"Well, I did the best I could to play the good guy here. I'm not to blame for what's next", Akatsuki said and made branch burn. I was getting thoroughly annoyed and scared. Why wouldn't they stop? I was starting to think I was invisible.

"Hold it right there!", a voice called.

"Yuki, thank god you're here!", I said relieved.

"Fighting is forbidden, didn't any of you read the student handbook?", Yuki asked. "If you refuse to back down, as a member of the disiplinary committee, you're gonna have to come through me first", she continued.

They left to go back to class and I was so disappointed, I wanted to go and drown myself right there.

"I am this close to walking over to father and making him kick these stupid as***les out!", I said, feeling like punching something. I knew the nightclass could hear me and I didn't care at all. I stormed of the other direction, I wanted to be alone and kill something.

I managed to find a good tree to punch so I took out artemis and began to assault the poor tree. After a while I heard a noice so I turned around, ready to attack.

"It's just me", I saw Takuma infront of me so I put down my artemis,

"What do you want?", I asked harsh.

"Look, what they did was wrong and they got punished for it. There is no reason to worry", Takuma said.

"No need to worry?! Are you kidding? How long have I known you guys? Since I was five, that's like 11 years and you think it's okay to threaten my friends when I'm there and ignoring me? Well, guess again. It's not okay, I'm not okay, he's not okay. Nothing is okay!", I shouted.

"I'm sorry it turned out like this", Takuma said sadly.

"You shouldn't have to apologise. They should. I heard them say that you told them not to. I'm not mad at you but I'm in a bad mood now so please leave me alone"

"Okay, and also. Thank you for the chocolate, and I agree we need to make chocolate more", Takuma said and left.

Takuma POV

I thought I'd be able to calm her down but I guess I underestimated how angry she was. She is right though, they did act badly. She has every right to be upset.

I opened the door to the moondorm and saw everyone sitting together.

"How did it go, did you manage to calm her down?", Kaname asked.

"Unfortunantely not. She has every right to be mad though. When I saw her she was trying to beat the life out of a tree", I answered. I saw the others looking away, they're probably a bit ashamed over their behavior.

"Do you think she will act on what she said about getting us kicked out?", Senri asked.

"No, she wouldn't do that. No matter how angry the is", Akatsuki answered.

"And how do you know that?", Hanabusa asked and stressed the 'you' in the sentence.

"I just do", Akatsuki said

* * *

**Btw. As you probably noticed I added that Zero apologised to Nadashiko and that's because I they would be so cute together so he just have to treat her a bit better. **


	3. Episode 3

**A/N: Wow, this was done fast, it isn't as long as the last chapter but longer than the first so yeah. I really hope you like this chapter! I want to thank Redbell9 for your review, it really helped and you gave me inspiration for alot so a huge thanks to you. And also thanks to the other reviewers, followers and you who have made this a favorite! I am so thankful and glad that you like it!  
****Tell me what you think of the chapter if you have the time and energy!**

**Read away!**

**Wikked**

* * *

I sat between Zero and Yuki at father's table. We were suppose to have some sort of dinner, I loved father's cooking but since I was horrible at cooking myself I never gave much thought into what the food was. I was simply more of a eater than a 'cooker'. He was telling us about the food and saying he came up with dishes himself. I doubed that he was one of those people to experiment and find great combinations and dishes himself but he was no doubt a great cook.

"Are you telling me he called us to the crack of dawn for this?", Zero asked.

"Yeah, calling it his very own is a bit much", Yuki said

"But that doesn't mean he isn't good at it!", I added happily, I didn't know why but somehow I was happy today. I had this feeling that it would be a good day today.

"That isn't what I was talking about", Zero said.

"Huh, what do you mean?", Yuki and I said at the same time and looked at Zero

"Say 'cheese'" Father called, I looked up and saw a camera. I smiled, knowing that the picture would be horrible, partly because I was far from photogenic and I had my mouth full of food.

"What's with you today?", Zero asked annoyed.

"Today is special, you'll perform your duties not as guardians but as full fledged members of the diciplinary committee, making it a day to commemorate", he answered happily.

"Huh?", all three of us asked.

He explained that we was going to inspect all of the dorms, including the moondorm. Apperently this was a big deal of some reason.

Zero, Yuki and I was walking the sundorms hallways, confiscating students things, I felt sort of bad for them. Most of the things we had to take was photos and even though it was taken without permission it still was just a photo in my book. I could understand them a bit, yes, they did act patheticly at the switchovers but still. The nightclass were sort of like idols to them and just imagine not have a chance to see them in any way. Zero, Yuki and I was of course the exeption, we were allowed to see them and that was unfair. But it isn't something we could control if I would have been one of the other girls, would I still have this thing for Akatsuki or would I be completely different? Would I, to, be screaming and throwing myself at the nighclass hoping to get some sort of attention from them? I was thankful for my life, for being Kaien's daughter, this meant at least some sort of closeness to Akatsuki. But what would he see in me anyway? I was short, chubby, had icy blue eyes and brown hair that went down as far as my chest. Normal, not noticable. Indifferent. I was happy with how I looked, sure being a bit skinnier would be nice I suppose but I wasn't that bad.

"Zemmi, we've cofiscated everything now so let's go an leave this stuff and go to the moondorms", Yuki said, snappig me out of my spacing.

"Um, okay, I'll be right there. It's something I have to do first. Meet you at the moondorms?", I asked Yuki.

"Are you okay?", Yuki asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, meet you at the moondorms", I said and hurried away.

I locked myself in on a toilet just needing to be alone for a moment. I turned on the water in the sink and splashed it in my face. I'd had enough trouble with complexes before, I didn't want to go there again. It took me a long time to learn to like myself so I didn't want to sink down in a depression all over again. I splashed my face with water once more and dryed it. I felt good, normal. I didn't feel the anxiety so I unlocked the door and headed to the moondorm.

I walked outside on the schoolgrounds, twirling my artemis rod as I walked. I didn't know why I had started twirling it at the very beginning, but it grew to be a bad habit, it was sort of fun and definantely killed time. When I was younger I used to cut myself on the edges all the time but as time passed I got better at it. I think this made me a bit better on handling the artemis rod then Yuki was.

As I got closer to the moondorm I saw Yuki on top of Zero. What the heck? I started to walk faster and put my artemis rod in it's holder.

"It's none of your buisness okay?", I heard Zero say as I got closer. I saw him turn around and walked away from the moondorm.

"Zero! Hold on, don't leave!", Yuki called. I reached Yuki just as she got up and ran after Zero.

"Hey? What about this?", I shouted after her and pointed at the moondorms.

"Handle it, will you?", she shouted back without looking at me.

"Thanks for that", I said quietly to myself. I took a deep breath and walked to the door. I put a hand at artemis, just to feel safer. I still wasn't all that happy with them for acting like they did to Zero. I reached the door and knocked. I saw the door open and Takuma was standing infront of me.

"Hey there, Zemmi!", he said happily. His smile always could brighten me up.

"Hi, Takuma. The others bailed so it's just me", I told him. He let me in and I walked into the dorm which I had only seen once before, a long time ago when I wanted to see Takuma and the others because I missed them. It looked sort of the same like last time, no big changes, a few more paintings.

"So, where do I start?", I asked and looked at Takuma.

"Well, you can start in my and Senri's room", Takuma answered.

"Lead the way", I said simply.

I looked into the room, it was nice. It had two double beds on each side of the room. It was easy to see which side that was Takuma's, it had a teacup at the bedside table and a few photos of his family and friends. I spotted a pair of briefs lying on the floor, they looked like their quality was great and cost alot of money.

"Oh, but Takuma, are you throwing around briefs all over your room? I am deeply disappointed. Didn't you know I was coming? You could have cleaned up a bit", I said and faked to be upset.

"They are very good quality-briefs so they can be lying anywhere and I still wouldn't care if you or anyone else see them", he answered happily.

"If they are so precious than maybe you should take better care of them instead of throwing them on the floor", I teased.

I walked into the room began to go through his stuff. I felt so bad about it, I did not like doing this at all. I found a photoalbum in one of his drawer.

"Take a look", Takuma said looking over my shoulder. I opened up the album and saw plenty of photos, all from different times in his life. I stopped when I saw a picture of me, Takuma, Kaname, Hanabusa, Rima, Senri, Ruka, Seiren and Akatsuki. I remembered that day like it was yesterday. I had snuck out of my room the night I turned eight to see them. I wanted to tell Takuma that I was one step closer to being a grown-up. I had seen them outside so I'd ran up to them and told them I was now eight years old. I had been as proud as a peacock. They congratulated me and we took this picture. I closed the album and continued to look through their stuff. I had to say that when it came to the dorms, they were alot better at obeying the rules than the dayclass had been. The only one to break the rules had been Hanabusa and that was removed before I got here.

I slowly began to head towards the door when I began to think about when I were younger once again.

_"7... 8... 9... 10! I'm coming!", I shouted as loud as I could. Me and my vampire friends was playing hide-and-seek. They always got to pick the game. It really was unfair, I was really bad at this so I always lost. I walked around among the trees hoping to find some sort of sign of that someone was close by. I looked behind every tree I walked by until I found a little cave. Slowly I walked in, as sneaky as possible, hoping that no one would hear me. All of a sudden I hit my head on the top of the cave._

_"Ouch!", I called and I could hear my voice echo within the cave. I heard a noice, it sounded almost like wings. Before I could realise what it was bats was flying everywhere. I ran as fast as I could out of the cave, terrified from the chock. When I got out of the cave I looked back but contiued to run which caused me to run in to something. I fell over and landed on something, or rather someone. As I landed I could feel my lips touching something soft. I opened my eyes which I had shut in the fall and saw Akatsuki only a few centimeters away. I rolled of him as fast as possible, hoping that he wouldn't realise that I just kissed him by mistake. But I knew he did._

_"I'm so sorry!", I said and blushed until I had the color of a cherry._

I smiled at the memory and as I snapped myself out of my spacing I walked into something. I looked to see what it was and speak of the devil.

"Akatsuki... I'm sorry, I was lost on memory lane", I said and blushed.

"What were you thinking about?", he asked me. Oh, great and I suck at lying. Oh well, I brought this upon myself.

"Just hide-and-seek", I said and tried to look normal.

"Really, huh?", he said and smirked. I blushed and just like that time I got the color of a cherry.

"Look, Zemmi... I want to apologise for what happened with Zero. We all feel a bit bad about it. We ignored your protest because if we listened we would feel even worse. I'm sorry", Akatsuki continued.

"Okay, don't worry about it I guess. Just don't do it again. I know you are protective of Kaname and all but Zero's my friend and do you really think Kaname need protecting? If he wanted to put Zero in place, he would", I said.

"Yeah, I know. It's not me you need to convince", he said calm, as usual.

"And I'm sorry about that threat, I was just angry", I added apologetic.

"Don't worry about it", he said with a smile.

We looked deep into each others eyes, I could feel the distance between our faces shorten. I felt him getting closer to me and I closer to him. Our lips was just about to touch...

"Akatsuki!", Hanabusa called. We snapped out of it all and looked toward the way the voice had come from. Hanabusa came around the corner and looked at us.

"What's going on?", he asked us.

"Oh, nothing, I'd better be going", I said, fast, probably a little too fast. I walked past Hanabusa and more or less fled out of the dorm.

What had happened? How did it happen? Well, almost happen. I walked away from the moondorm and didn't look back. I reached my dormroom and to my relief, Mei wasn't there yet. She was probably in the library researching about her most recent obsession, Aliens. She got like that sometimes, she found something interesting and researched it day and night until she got bored with it. I sat down on my bed and decided to take a powernap before patrol.

I walked out of the sundorms, twirling artemis as usual, not really thinking about it. It was quiet tonight. It felt like nothing was awake. Usually there's always something in the woods but right now I felt like everything was either asleep or dead. I prefered the first. I walked to the fountain and sat down on the edge. I tried to let what happened earlier go but I couldn't. I felt a yawn coming so I took some water from the fountain and spashed it in my face. I took a deep breath and stood up, wondered if I was going to try and find Zero or Yuki.

"Zemiria", I heard a voice behind me and turned around.

"Akatsuki... You called me by my full name", I said simply and wondering why.

"I know", he said and walked forward. He took my face in his hands and our lips finally met.


	4. Episode 4

**A/N: So this chapter is the shortest yet, but in this episode everything is really focused on Yuki and her thoughts. And so are a few other episodes in the future so I'm thinking that I might make episode 6 and 7 one chapter instead of having 2 short ones, what do you think about that?  
Also another question for the future:  
When I reach season 2, do you think I should write it in this story or make another? **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Hugs and Kisses  
Wikked**

* * *

Akatsuki broke the kiss and looked towards the sundorm. He still had me in his arms, making sure I wasn't going to run. I loved it, loved being so close to him. After all the years I spent wanting him, he was finally here. Our lips had finally met and this time they meant to do so. Not like that time all those years ago when it was an accident. This was something entirely different, the passion that had filled the air. I was ecstatic. But in all this I could see in Akatsuki's eyes that something was wrong.

"What is it?", I asked and frowned, insecurity filled me completely. Had I done something wrong or had I been a bad kisser?

"I smell blood", Akatsuki said and moved away from me a bit.

"What? Whose is it?", I asked him, slightly panicked.

"I don't know but I should go back to the dorm", he said and looked at me.

"Yeah, I should check things out aswell", I stated

And without a word, he turned around and left.

"_Well, bye to you too_", I thought sarcasticly.

I started to move to the sundorm and worried about what had happened. I started moving faster and faster until I was actually running, I hated running but right now that didn't seem to matter. When I got inside I looked around and suddenly I heard Kaien and Yuki's voice.

"You don't have to worry, Yuki. Zero is obviously not a pureblood, his bite doesn't have the power to turn you into a vampire", I heard Kaien say.

Zero had bitten Yuki. So Yuki knew I had been lying to her all these years. She knew about Zero. How was Zero feeling? He must be raging with guilt.

I stood outside the door, listening. I felt a bit bad about it but I was so worried that I couldn't help myself. The conversation seemed to be over so I knocked on the half open door and walked in. Father walked towards me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Try and talk to her", he wispered to me and I nodded as a respons.

"Hey, Yuki... How are you feeling?", I asked her cautiously.

"Did you know?", Yuki asked me shortly.

"Yes", was all I could answer. I felt bad for keeping it from her.

"Why didn't you tell me?", she asked and I saw a tear slowly streaming down her cheek.

"Because it wasn't my secret to tell. I wanted to and I've been so close, so many times but it's not my secret, it's Zero's. And you deserved to hear it from him", I said, trying to make her see it my way.

"I don't know if I can forgive you for not telling me. I understand why headmaster didn' tell me and I understand why Zero didn't tell me but I never expected you to lie to me", she said

"I'm sorry", I said.

"I need time, Zemmi", Yuki said and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Okay", I told her and then I left.

I went to my dorm and saw Mei inside. With no word at all I walked up to her and hugged her as tightly as I could.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?", she asked me.

"I just need a hug", I said feeling as if I'd fall apart if she let go.

First that really bad ending with Akatsuki and now this. How did this day turn out like this? I'd felt so good this morning.

I let go of Mei and walked over to my bed, I could feel her eyes on me all along but chose to ignore it. I just couldn't talk about it right now. I couldn't lie to her, I couldn't tell her half-truths. I fell down on my bed and fell asleep.

In class the next day I sat next to Nadashiko. She was so sweet and innocent. I felt like I could use that sort of company right now. Bringing me some sort of peacefullness and taking away all of the supernatural problems.

"So, Nadashiko, have you talked to Zero anything?", I asked her

She blushed immensely and looked into her books.

"Um, no, not much. I said 'hi' to him in the hallway", she said, still looking at her books.

"Well, I think you should talk to him more. You two would be so great together. I think you would complement each other well", I said happily. She looked up at me and smiled.

"You think so?", she asked

"Yeah, but unfortunantely he has this wall up so it's really hard to get to him but I think you should try! Just take it a bit slow, otherwise he might bite your head off", I said and smiled right back at her. She looked happily at me, like I just told her something she really wated to heard. I felt good, like as if I'd done a really good deed.

Just when the teacher came in Yuki got up and ran out. I looked at her and sighed, she really was going to fail with the whole school deal. Just imagining the exams had to be panicking to her. I finally snapped out of the daydreaming and started to listen to the teacher.

I walked up to father inside the kitchen. He had called me here to talk apparently, I had no idea what he wanted but what ever it was it seemed to be important.

"Father, I'm here. What is it that you wanted?", I asked him while walking in. He was wearing a darkgrey trenchcoat and looked very serious. "...what's going on?", I continued.

"You and I have gotten a invitation from the hunters association", he answered seriously.

"But what do they want with me?", I asked, thoroughly confused.

"That's what we're going to find out", father said.

We headed to the association and the closer we got the more I wished I woudn't have come. They were so stiff and threatening over there. The looks you got while walking inside was really creepy and most of the time you just wanted to run away. No doubt I hated being there. I had followed father here a few times and each time was more creepy than the other.

We walked into the president's office and stood before her, she looked up at us with a superior look.

"To be honest, I didn't think you would accept my initation, headmaster Cross... How is the Kiryu boy these days? I have to think by now he's becoming quite the handful", she said, her voice creeped me out real bad but I was used to play cool and stay calm in these situations.

"Actually no, Kiryu has remained quite stable. The hunter association has nothing at all to worry about...", my father answered. "… I'm disappointed you assumed it would be a disturbance at Cross academy", he continued.

"I think I'll wait for someone else's rapport to determine whether or not that's true. I've sent him to check on things, if he senses any danger at all he will show no mercy towards the person responsible for creating such a peril", the president said and stressed 'him'. "… now as for you", she said and looked at me.

"What about me?", I asked and looked at the evil, creepy woman infront of me.

"Have you found out who your real parents is yet?", she asked and stressed the word 'real'.

"I consider Kaien my real father but as for my birthparents I have no idea who it is", I said with a sort of rude tone and also stressing 'real' and 'birthparents'.

"Why do you ask?", Father questioned the president.

"Oh, no reason", she said with a vicious smile. "… you may go now", she continued and turned away.

We got out from the assciation's headquarter and I was raging.

"Why would she ask that?!", I asked and looked at Kaien.

"I have no clue", he answered thoughtfully.

"Now she has made me think there's something wrong with me", I said upset

"Don't think that", Kaien said comforting

"It's not that easy", I answered. "… stupid hag president", I added quietly for myself and kept on walking. In the corner of my eye I could see my father smile at the insult. He probably disliked her even more than I did.


	5. Episode 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for all your reviews and follows/favorites, I love you all! **  
**I've had this chapter done for some time but I wanted to wait and see if you guys answered the questions which you didn't so I guess I've got no choice but to ask again. Please answer because I want it to become as good as possible for you guys. So here are the questions:**

**1. Do you think I should post season 2 in this story or make a new story for that? It's really up to you! :) **

**2. There is a risk of chapter 6 and 7 (episode 6&7) being sort of short because their is alot of Yuki in those so do you want me to post them as one chapter if that is the case (if their short I mean)? **

**I'd be really thankful if you answered these questions and reviewed the chapter! **

**Love**  
**Wikked**

* * *

I leaned agaist the wall, watching from a distance while Kaien performed the spell on Zero and Yuki. It seemed like the best option to give Yuki the bracelet considering she was the one Zero had bitten. Besides it wasn't really a secret to me that Zero liked Yuki more than as a friend so she was probably more exposed than me. Yuki would never feel that way for Zero though, she was way to hung up on Kaname to see anyone else. I suppose that was part of the reason why I wanted Zero to see how sweet and good Nadashiko would be for him.

"It's an acient spell, a method that vampire hunters have been using for a long time to tame an unruly vampire. The bracelet that I gave to Yuki works in cojunction with this crest", Kaien explained and led Yuki's hand to the mark on Zero's neck.

A bright red light covered the room and gave me no other choice but to look away, the light disappeared and I looked over at the place where Zero had been standing. But I couldn't see Zero so I looked at the floor and there he was. Looking like a wreck.

"Zero?", Yuki said looking very guilty.

"He's perfectly fine! You've simply immobilised him for a bit . Yuki, if Zero tries bite anyone ever again please use that bracelet to stop him", Father said. "… Kaname have agreed to let Zero stay in the dayclass but only on that one condition", he continued.

"Kaname said that?", Yuki asked.

"Since his dearest Yuki made the request Kaname just couldn't say no", he explained. "… I'm sorry, I never wanted to use this method on you at all. Just try and make do with this", Kaien continued and held out a box of bloodtablets. "...and if you still crave the taste of blood... Feel free to help yourslef", Kaien added with a new tone in his voice and exposed his neck. Zero's expression changed completely, he got up and sent Kaien rolling across the floor. Zero fixed his tie and walked out.

"Zero!", Yuki called after him.

"It's alright, this is just fine", Zero responded.

"It's not fine", I said quietly from my corner.

"It's not alright, make sure he stays in line, Yuki. If you don't, that man will", father said from the floor.

"What man?", Yuki asked but before he could answer he passed out.

"I'll take care of him, why don't you go after Zero?", I asked Yuki. She nodded and headed for the door but stopped.

"I understand why you didn't tell me, Zemmi. So it's okay", she said.

"Okay", I said and let her go.

I walked over to father, who was laying uncomfortable, at least it looked that way. Gently, I lifted him up and put him on the chair in the room. I made sure he was okay and put a glass of water beside him.

The next day I sat in the classroom beside Mei. Waiting for the new teacher that we were suppose to get. We sat in the middle of the classroom both of us drawing freely in the back of our notebooks, when the new teacher came in.

"It seems word of my arrival has proceeded me. The name is Toga Yagari and I will be your new teacher. Nice to meet you", Mr. Yagari said. No one said a word.

"alright then, are there any questions?", he continued.

That's when the questions came, but I was too busy figuring out questions. I recognised him from somewhere. I knew that face, and there was something famliar with how he looked.

"Professor, are you single?", I heard a girl ask.

"I am", he answered shortly.

"Do you have a girlfriend?", another asked. Idiot, being single is the same thing as not having a girlfriend.

"You're fond of the personal questions, aren't you...", he stated.

Everyone started to ask all sorts of question, that's when I saw Mei getting ready for asking.

"Do you believe in UFO's?", she shouted, her obsession with aliens clearly wasn't over yet.

"Come on, let's have some order here! If you want to ask this man a question raise your hand first!", class-rep shouted while standing up pointing at everyone. A hand was slowly raised.

"You're up!", class-rep said and pointed at a girl which looked like it was Nadashindo, but with this distance I wasn't sure.

"The patch you're wearing, is that a new fashion-trend?", she asked. Everyone seemed to stiffen. I could see from the corner of my eye that Zero got up and left the classroom. That's when it clicked. That's where I recognised him from! He's a hunter and he fits the description of the guy that is Zero's master.

"Sir, as a part of the diciplinary committee, I'll go and bring him back", Yuki said and left.

"This was the cost I had to pay for saving someone's life", Professor Yagari said.

After the class was over Mei and I left our books in the dorm.

"Hey, Mei. I need to go into town... It's Takuma's birthday so I'm gonna get him a gift, he is my other best friend after all. Wanna come along?", I asked her.

"Yeah!, It's been a while since we did something. You've been so busy lately", Mei said happily.

We got into normal clothes instead of the school uniform, and then went to town.

"So what are you going to get for Takuma?", Mei asked me.

"Some sort of tea I think. He loves tea so. Or perhaps a book", I said, still considering my options.

"You know I can tell something's happened, right?", Mei asked after a while of silence.

"Yeah, I just. So much is going on and there is some things I can't tell you", I told her honestly.

"Well, you can always tell me about the things you can tell me", she said and then got a wierd look on her face. "… That sentence felt wierd but whatever", she continued with a smile.

"I know... Well, I kissed Akatsuki like two nights ago and then he sort of just left without saying anything and I'm really scared that everything will be wierd now", I said really fast.

"Wow, you kissed him? Cool. But hey, don't get so worried about everything. I'm sure it will work out in the end one way or the other. Just take it as it comes", she said.

I smiled and we continued to look for things to give Takuma. We walked into all sort of shops and at the end of the day I had found my presents for him. A book about tea and a new limited edition taste of tea. Mei had also bought a book about aliens.

I walked with Yuki towards the moondorm, holding the presents in my hand. We reached the large door and looked around.

"I knew it", Zero said.

"Zero", Yuki and I said at the same time.

"You can't stop me", Yuki said.

"No, I'll go too. I borrowed this Anti-vampire gun from the headmaster", Zero said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you bringing a gun here? The nightclass students are good people! Put that away", Yuki exclaimed.

"You've got it wrong. If at any time I lose the human part of me and go out of control... Use this", Zero said.

"I could never do that! Besides, if I need to stop you I can always use the spell the headmaster taught me", Yuki said.

"It will come a day when that spell will not work on him, Yuki", I said to her, she turned her head to me and looked at me with sad eyes.

"You know this, you saw that lever E today. That is eventually what I will become, when it does Yuki, I want you to be the one to kill me", Zero said. Me and Yuki looked at Zero with sad eyes. I understood him but I didn't agree with him. It felt like he was giving up and I didn't like it.

"Alright, I'll agree to what you want but the reason is because I don't think that day is ever gonna come, Zero. I just won't let it! Zero, you have to promise me something. Promise me you'll keep fighting so that I'll never have to use this pistol", Yuki said.

As we began to walk towards the moondorm I took out artemis and began to twirl it in my hand like always when I was somewhat bored. Suddenly we heard a noice and I threw artemis in the air and caught it again in another grip and found myself pointing it at Hanabusa.

"You three are awefully rough", Hanabusa said. I lowered my artemis and but it in it's holder.

"Why are you here, Hanabusa, Akatsuki?", Yuki asked. I looked over at Akatsuki but he didn't look back.

"The vice president of our dorm told us to escort you. Now, you put that thing away? It's dangerous", Akatsuki said, Zero and Yuki finally put their weapons away.

"Welcome to the Moon dormatory, the two of us will be your escorts", Hanabusa said and bowed. "… Please after you", he continued. I tried to get eyecontact with Akatsuki but once again he refused to look at me. I felt a stab in my heart.

We walked into Takumas party and I had serious trouble with the atmosphere at the place. The way to the party was like an alley made of candles. It was beautiful. I walked after Yuki and felt really uncomfortable. I heard whispers and saw one of them pick up knifes. I told myself that I wanted to be there for Takuma and that everything would be okay. But I didn't seem to convince myself. Akatsuki stopped, Yuki and I peeked up from behind Akatsuki and saw Takuma with a huge smile on his face, he was almost sparkling.

"Yuki, Zero and Zemmi! Please, make yourselves at home. I'm throwing a little party tonight for my birthday. Please enjoy yourselves!", Takuma exclaimed. I skipped up to him and hugged him.

"Happy birthday, Takuma!", I said happily and gave him his gifts.

"Zemmi! Thank you! You didn't have to give me a gift", Takuma said and hugged me back at the same time as he grabbed the presents.

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. You are one of my best friends and we've known each other for ever", I said as I let him go.

"We came here on buisness, I want to know more about what happened today", Yuki said.

"Correction, they are here on buisness, not me", I whispered to Takuma and he smiled.

"I want to know why you thought it was okay to destroy that level E, I mean he's a vampire just like you are", Yuki said.

"Actually, we are not like them at all", Hanabusa protested

"Yuki, you must understand that the society of vampires is ruled entierly by a few purebloods and only a handful of aristocrats. Every student is atleast an aristocrat or higher. Below us are the average vampires and in the ranks below them are the ones that was once human", Takuma explained to Yuki.

"And then there are those vampires that doesn't even make the rankings and they're known as Level E", Senri added.

"Due to a number of reasons vampires who began their life as humans will slowly lose their sanity and falling into level E, the E standing for the end, complete degeneration and destruction", Takuma said

"We are in no way similar to vampires who were originally human. Please don't lump us together again", Hanabusa said. I got a bit angry with him right there, he doesn't have to be so rude and cocky.

"Why do you have to look down on them? None of them wanted to become a level E in the first place. It was your kind that made th-", Yuki exclaimed

"Exatly right. And that is why it is our duty to keep an eye on them. Before they're so consumed by their thirst for blood they'd grab any human they could find", Takuma interrupted.

"They were following my orders", Kaname suddenly said. "… I did it. I told Takuma and Senri to hunt down the level E today", he continued.

"It was you, Kaname?", Yuki asked. She seemed surprised but I wasn't at all. I understood that they had to keep an eye on the level E's but killing them was the hunters job and Kaname seemed like the type to be merciless in my book. Yuki's just blind.

"Yuki, I'm surprised you'd come to such a dangerous place simply because Takuma asked you to", Kaname said.

"I wanted to find out for myself ", Yuki defended herself.

"Did you now?", Kaname asked. "… come over here, Yuki, Zero, Zemmi", Kaname continued. I slowly began to walk towards him beside Zero and Yuki even though I really didn't want to. We reached the stairs and began to walk up.

"Yuki, sit beside me", Kaname said "… it's all right", he added with a small sigh.

"I'm fine here", Yuki said.

"Yuki", Kaname said demanding.

"She said she was fine!", I said harsh and daring, I could hear the whispers but I did't care.

He looked at Yuki with a serious look.

"Okay", she resigned. I glared at him and then leaned back against the fence. I heard him say that vampired like Zero should exist at all and I got so angry that I forced myself to ignored their conversation so I wouldn't try to punch him in the face. Suddenly I saw Zero point a gun at Kaname and Seiren was ready to attack Zero. Within the second this happened I picked up my artemis and pointed one of the sharp edges at Seirens neck.

"It's okay, Seiren. It's my fault I said something that I shouldn't have", Kaname said. Zero lowered his gun and as Seiren dropped her hand I put back my artemis.

I ignored the rest of the drama and walked over to Takuma, it was his birthday and it was him I was here for. As I got to Takuma, he calmed everyone down, telling them it was his party and we were his guests too.

Takuma and I walked over to the huge cake after dancing for a while, he began to cut the cake when Senri was beside us.

"Shiki, you want to cut it?", Takuma asked Senri.

"Sure, hold the cake for me, Ichijo", he responded and took the knife. Doing so he made a cut on Takumas finger.

"You cut me", Takuma stated

"Sorry, but don't waste it", Senri asked and began to lick Takuma's finger. I raised my eyebrows and smiled. How amusing, and gross at the same time. Somehow it looked really sexual and it sort of wierded me out. Not that I would have an issue if they were together, but their not so I have the right to feel wierd about it.

"Senri, you cut me on purpose just now, didn't you?", Takuma asked, however it was more of a statement. At this point I was fighting for my life to try and not laugh. If I did I would be doomed so I looked away and I saw Zero and Yuki run out on the party, I looked after them, worrying even more about Zero than I already was.

I was standing with Takuma, Senri and Hanabusa, drinking champagne while they drank bloodtablets.

"It's so bland when compared to actual blood", Hanabusa said.

"Speaking of humans turn vampire, have you heard of the most dangerous kind?", Senri asked. I looked at him questioning. "… the rare one whose body rejects the tablets", he continued and I gasped. But, that's Zero. Zero has tried so hard to take the tablets but can't.

"What is it?", the asked me at the same time.

"Um, nothing. Just thought of something...", I lied.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to answer the questions! :P**  
**/ Wikked! **  
**P.S I hope you liked the chapter!**  
**D.S**


	6. Episode 6

**A/N: This chapter didn't end up quite as short as I thought so I decided to put it up. In this one Zemmi confronts Akatsuki so you have that to look forward to! I think I succeded pretty well with this one. It's been done for a while. **

**I just gotta say this, I more or less hate myself for saying it because when I see other authors saying stuff like what I'm abput to say I get really annoyed but I just can't keep my mouth shut. **

**I feel like I get very few reviews, and maybe it is because I'm expecting them to fast but I really lose the will to keep writing this story when no one reviews. So just a heads up. I am losing interest in this story because I don't get any reviews. So if you want me to keep writing, review more. I see that people read the story but no one reviews and then I have no idea if I did a good or bad job. For all I know you could hate the chapter and stop reading. So once again, REVIEW. Cause I really like this story and want to keep writing it but I lose my writing-skills and inspiration when no one review. Okay. Now I got that out of my system! Puh..**

**Also, if anyone has seen Cold Case, I just started writing a sort of short fic about the episode "Rampage", season 4 episode 1. So if anyone if interested, it's called Lovely Rampage and you can find it under my stories! :) **

**Have a good read  
Wikked!**

* * *

I stood at the gate to the moondorm, waiting for the switchover to happen. Yuki had just told me about what had happened the night before while I was at Takumas party.

"So, let's see if I got this right... You ran after Zero, he almost attacked you so to stop him you threw yourself in the water. After that Toga Yagari appeared and shot Zero?", I asked her.

"Yeah", she answered me.

"Hmm... How cold of him, I mean, Zero is his student after all", I thought outloud.

"How do you know about that? I never told you that", Yuki said.

"Oh, I know, I sort of put it together myself. Zero told me once about a person he knew who lost his eye because he tried to save Zero. So when Mr. Yagari came here and I saw his eyepatch. I put two and two together", I explained as I tried to keep the dayclass students at bay.

The gate to the moondorm opened and the girls got wilder than the second before. The nightclass students graciously walked by us and the girls reached for the nightclass. I looked to see Akatsuki but just like before, ever since that kiss, he avoided eyecontact. It was like I didn't even exist. All these years, all I ever wanted was him and when something finally happened it ended before it had the chance to pick up. I turned my attention towards the girls and tried to stop caring about Akatsuki, because that's what he seemed to have done.

Yuki and I walked over to Zero's room, to try and cheer him up but when we knocked on the door and walked in, the room was empty. We looked at each other and frowned. We decided to look for Mr. Yagari to see if he knew, which he probably did and it wasn't long until we found him.

"What happened to Zero? Did you do something to him?", Yuki asked as we caught up to him. Yuki had grabbed his jacket to stop him from moving.

"We quarantined him of course", Mr. Yagari answered.

"Quarantin?", Yuki and I asked.

"He's at a point where he could attack somebody at any given moment just now. This way I can at least deal with him properly without the risk of there being more victims", he explained.

I nodded, understanding. I was worried about Zero but I got the impression that Mr. Yagari wouldn't just kill him. Besides, my father wouldn't let that happen and he probably peept an eye on both Zero and Mr. Yagari.

"What's going on? Is Zero safe for now? Is he alright? I wanna know where he is!", Yuki rambled. I got annoyed with her pushing and so did Mr. Yagari seem to be.

"Let go of me, I have more pressing matters to attend", he said as he slapped Yuki's hand away. "… Your idiot headmaster keeps making my life miserable. He has me teaching ethics to the nightclass now. What a joke", he said and walked away.

"Wait", Yuki called.

"Go and do your own job", Mr. Yagari said and walked into the classroom, leaving us standing there.

"You know, Yuki. I haven't seen Zero at all today. For his own good you should reconsider your request. His place is in the nightclass", Kaname said as he walkd by us.

I walked over to the wall and started to slide down along with it until I reached the floor. I sat down and looked up at Yuki.

"What are you doing?", she asked me.

"I'm sitting down, we're waiting for him to come out again right?", I said, more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah", Yuki said slowly.

"So Yuki, how are you? We haven't had much time to talk because of everything that's going on", I asked her.

"I don't know. I worry so much for Zero and I feel horrible for not being able to help him that much", Yuki answered.

"I know the feeling. I worry alot too but the key is not to push him to hard, I think. I mean I never really pushed him into telling me anything and he has confided in me alot over the years", I explained.

"I know I always push but you never did so he's always said things to you that he'd never say to me so I feel like I have to push to make him talk to me", Yuki said slightly sad.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I don't mean to be in the way", I said apologetic

"No, don't apologize. It's not your fault, it's mine", she said. "… How are you anyway?", she asked all of a sudden.

"I have been better", I told her honestly.

"What happened?", Yuki asked me, in such a tone that you really could feel the care and love.

"Just, I got something I've wanted and dreamed of for so long and before I could really get I had it, it disappeared", I said trying not to reveal that it was about Akatsuki.

"Well, maybe it will come back", Yuki suggested.

"Maybe, it doesn't feel like it, though", I answered.

Yuki and I passed time by talking and doing meaningless things. The time passed quickly and before we knew it Mr. Yagari was on his way out which meant that Akatsuki probably would be out soon to. This time I would talk to him, no matter what I had to do.

It turned out Zero was in Kaiens guestroom all along. I told Yuki to go to Zero and that I'd talk to him later. Meanwhile I waited for Akatsuki to come out.

The classroom door opened and the students started to pass me, I saw them looking at me fiercely but I held my head up high, ignoring their horrible looks. After plenty of them had passed and I had said hello to the once I knew Akatsuki walked by. I grabbed his wrist and refused to let go.

"Excuse me, Akatsuki. I need a word with you", I said seriously, pretending that it was diciplinary committee-buisness. That forced him to talk to me, whether he liked it or not.

"Of course", he answered in a cold tone.

We walked into an empty room where no one could hear us. I walked first so when we entered the room I turned around and faced him.

"Akatsuki, I don't understand what happened. We were always friends and even though we didn't talk that much, neither of us can deny the fact that we have always looked at each other!", I said and waited for his respose. But it never came. I walked up to him and hit him in the chest with my fist.

"Stop ignoring me! You kissed me! You did! And maybe you think it was a mistake and maybe you think I'm just pathetic but then atleast have the guts to tell me that! Don't just ignore me! We've known each other too long for that! So just stop and tell me what's wrong!", I yelled at him. For the first time he actually looked at me.

"Don't you get it? It was a mistake but not for the reason you think", he explained calmly. "… It can never work. I am a vampire and you are human. We live in two completely different worlds! Maybe our generation is going to build a bridge between our species but it is still to soon. My family would never accept this relationship, and hiding it isn't an option. If I'm going to have you, I want all or nothing and all isn't possible", he continued a bit less calm this time.

I was completely surprised that he actually talked to me, but the words he had spoken wasn't the once I wanted to hear. I'd wanted him to say, "Sorry, I've been busy" or something like it. But that had been a fantasy, I'd known that he'd never say that.

I felt a tear slowly running down along my cheek and more of them could be coming any minute.

"Don't cry, Zemiria", he said sadly as he wiped the tear away. "… I hate it when you cry", he added.

He pulled me into a hug and held his arms around me tight. I had my arms on his lower stomach and could feel the tears burning in my eyes. I rest my head on his chest and tried to breath calmly by listening to his heart beat. I felt him kiss the top of my head and began to pull away.

"I'm sorry, Zemmi, but it's just not meant to be", he said as he walked away.

"Can we atleast be friends? Or get back to the way we were before?", I asked him still fighting the tears and my uneven breathing.

"Maybe in time", he said quietly as he left the room.

I fell to the floor and cried like never before.

I walked towards the headmasters guestroom to talk to Zero, I had stopped crying and tried to look relatively good. But Zero would probably be able to tell anyway.

"Zero?", I said as I knocked on the door. He opened it immediately and invited me in. I sat down on the bed,

"You've been crying", he stated before anything else.

"You always were able to tell how I felt", I said calmly with a slight laugh.

"What happened?", he asked as he sat down on the bed beside me.

"Just confrontated a problem, nothing to worry about. It's over now", I said. He looked suspicious but let it go.

"I fed of Yuki just now. She told me to", Zero confessed.

"Aaah, Zero. This isn't an easy situation you've put yourself in", I said slightly frustrated.

"I know that", he said rather harsh.

"No need to snap at me. I was just stating the obvious", I said and pushed him lightly with my shoulder.

"Sorry, bad day", he said.

"I know the feeling. Look Zero. Of course you are already aware of this but I'm worried about you and I know about your feelings for Yuki. I've been talking to Nadashiko a bit since, you know, you saved her and all. She likes you, I'm not saying she's in love or anything but she admires you and I think she might be the kind of person you need right now", I said casually.

"She's too good for me even if I wanted to, I don't want to bring her into this", Zero said.

"She is not too good for you, you are a great and caring sort of guy. And I'm not telling you to marry her, just, you know, get to know her. She'd really like that", I said defending him against himself.

He sighed and relaxed, falling down on the bed. I did the same as him.

"Zero, I fell for this guy, and before we even got together we broke up. I'm not mad at him or anything, he had a good reason for not taking it further but I'm sort of upset about it anyway. That's why I cried", I explained. I felt like I owed to tell him something after everything he's confided in me. Of course I talked alot to him to but his problems was so much more major than mine.

"Okay, tell me if there is anything I can do", he said. I could tell by his tone that he was glad I told him and I too was glad I told him.

"Well, I better be going. See you tomorrow?", I asked.

"Yeah, sure", he answered dully.

Once again I really felt how much I loved and needed Zero in my life. He really was amazing.

I sat next to Mei and Nadashiko, waiting for Mr. Yagari to come to class.

"So, Nadashiko, how's it going with Zero?, I asked, nudging her.

"Um... Forward I suppose, I bumped into him this morning before class starts", Nadashiko said shyly.

"Oh, Zero, huh? I had no idea about that", Mei said, teasing.

"Well, it's not really anything going on so", Nadashiko defended but her voice faded away. "… He'd never choose me of all people anyway. I'm shy and a nobody", she said sadly.

"Oh, Nadashiko. You being who you are is the one thing that gives you a bigger chance than anyone else. You are so kind and giving, that's what going to make him pick you in the end", I told her kindly.

Mei smiled at Nadashiko and agreed with what I had said.

"Thank you", she said blushing. "… well, what about you two?", Nadashiko said shyly.

My mood immediately went from good to extremely, increadibly bummed.

"Well, I'm not really that into love at the moment. I'm happy single", Mei said and got that sparkly smile Takuma always got. Suddenly I got this matchmake idea. Takuma and Mei would fit great together. But of course, it's not possible. They'd have the same problem as me and Akatsuki.

"Hello? Zemmi?", Mei said, waving a hand infront of my face.

"Uh, huh?", I said while shaking my head.

"What about you?", they asked, looking at me.

"Oh, uh, nothing here. It's pretty much dead on that front", I said looking at the book infront of me.

They looked at me closely and I looked up at Yuki, in that moment she got up and ran out. I stood up and looked at her.

"Yuki!", I shouted but she didn't hear me. I sighed and sat down again.

* * *

**A/N: Review, cuties! :D**


	7. Episode 7

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is embaressingly short but in Episode 7 all yuki do is think so the episode plays out over like a few hours perhaps so it's hard to put stuff in. Thank you so so much for the reviews! Please do continue to review.**

**Akatsuki's and Zemmi's relationship is in a downfall right now but in just a few chapters things will start to speed up, both with them and her past. So be patient :) I'm afraid you'll get bored because of the lack of love but as I just said, It will pick up :)**

I hope you enjoy this supershort chapter :P  
Wikked.

* * *

I sat down in a chair watching Zero practicing his shooting skills. The sound of each shot was loud so I covered my ears carefully, making sure that I wouldn't destroy my hearing completely.

"How long do you intend to stand there?", Zero asked us.

"Well, we're worried about you", Yuki stated. "I wanted to know if you're really okay", she continued.

"It's not easy being my nursemaid is it?", he asked. I could see that Yuki got annoyed and I realised that this is my que to keep shutting up and pretend I'm not there.

"Come on, Zero, are you okay?", Yuki asked intensly.

Zero began to shoot at the target infront of him. I raised my eyebrows and covered my ears again. When he was done, half of the target fell of. Well, I guess no more practicing is really needed.

"Guess you're better than okay", Yuki stated.

"Yuki, take that gaws off your neck, it's way too obvious", Zero said bored.

"No, I have to wear this thing, if I only wear a bandaid I'll have people like Adiou just come up to me and peel it off and if someone was to actually see it...", Yuki said.

"… someone like Kaname?", Zero interrupted. "… If you were going to have someone drink your blood your preference probably would have been Kaname Kuran over me, wouldn't it?", Zero asked. I shrunk in my chair. Wanting badly for this conversation to end.

"… It wasn't that hard to tell, your blood, it had that taste to it", Zero continued. I looked at them with sad eyes, watching as my friends from so long back was more and more corrupted.

"Stop it, that's sick. Don't say things like that! It's like you're peeking inside me and I hate it!", Yuki said as she ran out the door.

"Well, good job there, Zero", I said quietly.

"Shut up before I shoot you", Zero snapped.

"Sorry", I said apologetic.

"Are you feeling any better? About that guy?", Zero asked as he prepared his gun and began shooting it. I waited for him to stop shooting, thinking of my answer. I had come to termes with it but I still was very upset about it. It was wierd really, I mean, it's not like we had a long relationship or anything but still it felt like we had this connection and had a long romance. Yet, we'd had nothing of the sort.

"It will take some time but I suppose I feel a bit better", I said as soon as he stopped shooting.

"Good", he said shortly.

"What about you? Have you talked to Nadashiko yet?", I asked. "… Sorry if I'm being pushy about it by the way", I added.

"I was thinking about talking to her today actually", he said and sat down beside me.

"Really? I'm glad", I said honestly

"I thought you would be", he said. I smiled to him, he didn't really smile back, he never did, but if he did, he would do it now.

I had parted with Zero and went to find Mei, I really needed to talk to a girl about the Akatsuki-situation. Well, I would have to figure out a lie for the whole vampire-deal but it shouldn't be too hard. I could just tell her that his parents was rich and didn't approve of a headmasters daughter. That could work, it wasn't that far from the truth. I told myself this to try and justify the lies I always told. I saw her from a far, heading towards our boring, little dorm. I walked into our dorm just minutes after she did, when I walked in she turned her head to look at me. Her black, short hair hung evenly on both sides. She was as beutiful as usual.

"Hey, what's wrong?", she asked as soon as I walked in. She could, like most of my friends, tell if I was upset. I suppose I was easy to read because I rarely hid my feelings.

"I spoke with Akatsuki yesterday. He told me we couldn't be together", I said, I could feel my eyes tearing already. God, I was sentimental. Couldn't I just not feel? It would make things so much easier.

"Oh, Zem! What happened?", she asked and walked up to me. She gave me a hug and then led me to mybed and sat us down.

"I pretty much forced him to talk to me and he said that his familly would never accept our relationship and that he didn't want to sneak around", I managed to get out between the tears.

"Zemmi, I'm so sorry!", she said and hugged me tight.

"I feel horrible! I feel like I want to die", I sobbed.

"It will work out, I promise you!", Mei said, she always kept her promises, always.

"Really?", I said and stopped crying.

"Yes, I promise you!", she said once again.

I let her go, feeling alot better. I was of course still upset but I had gotten out alot of tears.

I walked across the grass on th school grounds. I had left Mei's and my room about twenty minutes ago, I needed air. I wanted to remember what it was like before everything got this messed up. Before I got so unhappy. I heard my name being called.

"Zemiria!", I heard a voice, I saw Nadashiko run across the grass towards me.

"Zemmi, you can't believe what happened", she squealed.

"What, Nadashiko? Tell me what happened", I said starting to get worried.

"Zero asked me if we should hang out!", she said euphorically.

"He did? I'm so happy for you!", I said and gave her a huge smile. Nice to hear someone has a lovelife to speak of. I really did think she was good for him and I knew he would take care of her.

"I am so nervous", she said, I saw her shyness reappear. "… Well, I just wanted to tell you", she said and then ran back into the school.

I wish I could just be one of the other girls at school, one of the ones who had no idea about who the nightclass were. Life would be so much easier but I knew that it was impossible. I knew that somehow they needed me. Atleast I hoped they needed me. Yet, if you think about it... What good did I really do?

* * *

**Review peeps!  
Love all of you!**


	8. Episode 8

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter took longer than usual. I just got a job on top of school so I've been really busy with that and when I actually had time I was way to tired to write. I haven't really been in the writing mood either so this might be a bit rusty but hopefully it isn't that bad. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think about it! Also I'd like to hear your theories about her past so review and tell me! :D **

**Oh, and I almost forgot!  
Thank you all who reviews, follows and put me and my story as a favorite! I really am so so thankful so keep reviewing and tell me your thought and opinions of the chapters, events and relationships in the story!**

**Read away!**

**Wikked**

* * *

I stood in the library, looking for one of my favourite books, it was called 'Isabel' and was about a child from the streets in Rio de Janeiro. I had read it several times and still I never got tired of it, since I didn't see the book so I figured someone already borrowed it. I turned around and headed towards the exit, I saw a lady standing by the big, brown desk and struggeling to carry a bunch of books. It was alot of books. Alot. I desided to walk up to her and help.

"Do you need help?", I asked kindly and smiled.

"Yes, please!", she answered and gave me a desperate smile.

I picked up my share of the books and looked at her.

"Where do you need me to put them?"

"They are going to the moondorm", she said and left to the moondorm. I followed her and wondered over who borrowed the books, it couldn't possibly just be one person, right?

We reached the moondorm and walked in. I couldn't help but feel nervous, what if I saw Akatsuki? How would I react? How would he react?

I kept on following the lady until we turned a corner and saw all of the nightclass students I knew gathered in one place. I didn't like this.

"Master Takuma", the lady said and all of them turned and looked at us. Takuma borrowed the books? All of the books? "Here they are! All the books you requested. Would you like me to take them to your room for you?", she continued. I looked at Takuma with raised eyebrows.

"Uh, yes. Perfect, thank you", he said sort of shocked and embarressed.

"Where is lord Kaname?", the lady asked.

I couldn't focus really. All I could think about was Akatsuki in front of me with a bare chest. I swallowed visibly and stopped the urge to walk up to him and touch him, kiss him and anything else that needed body contact. However, he didn't look back at all.

"Do you need him for something?", I heard Takuma ask.

"A guest who will be visiting the dorm is requesting promision to enter", she explained.

Takuma walked up to us and picked up the paper, he gasped and got a horrified look on his face.

"This can't be! Why is he?", he said while shaking.

"Are you okay, Takuma?", Senri and I asked at the same time.

"Is something wrong?", Hanabusa asked.

"It says... That my grandfather... He's going to come here tonight!", he yelled horrified.

We looked at him in shock and once again I swallowed visibly.

I was called to the headmasters office for no apparent reason but of course I came, completely in the dark of what was happening.

I walked into his office and saw a man standing beside my father in the room.

"Zemiria, I'm so glad you could come! This is Asato Ichijo", Kaien explained.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Ichijo", I said.

This was Takuma's grandfather?

"I'm sorry but do you happen to be Takuma's grandfather?", I asked and smiled.

"I am", he said shorty.

"Would you be so kind to escort him to the moondorm?", my father asked.

"Of course", I answered a bit scared of some reason.

I led Mr. Ichijo towards the moondorm, I didn't say a word since I didn't really know what to say. I didn't really know the code, what to say and what not to say if I was even suppose to talk. My solution was to keep quiet.

"Do you know my grandson?", he asked me while we were getting closer.

"Yes, I'd like to believe we are quite good friends", I said smiling. He smiled mocking.

"Someone like Takuma could never be good friends with someone like you", he said short and harsh.

I felt really offended and quite angry but I ignored the feeling, afraid that I would say something stupid.

"I really would prefer it if you stayed away from him from now on", he said as we walked up the stairs to the moondorm. He gave me a threatening look. He pushed me against the wall and looked at me with ice cold eyes.

"You are digging up long lost problems that would harm our family quite a bit so if you keep hanging around him I'm gonna have to harm your's", he continued cold. He turned from me opened the door with immense power, but somehow I didn't seem to notice, I was too afraid. I realised I was shaking so I tried to stop but had a hard time doing so.

"I appreciate this warm welcome", he said and I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. "… but the only reason I've come tonight is to pay a visit to my dear grandson. No, need to stand on formalities", he continued.

"Hello, Ichijo, I'm glad to see you're well", Kaname said.

"We haven't seen each other since the day you refused to have me as your legal guardian", he said. I was leaning against the wall and observing the scene. I felt Akatsuki's and Takuma's worried eyes on me. It was obvious that they understood that something had happened just now. I usually wasn't scared or shaky about vampires.

"And that's the last we spoke, lord Kaname. Now, you!", he said and pointed at me. I looked at him trying to hide my fear. "Leave, isn't this the moondorm? You clearly belong to the sundorm", he said with disgust in his voice. Once again I felt a sting of anger but my fear was greater.

"Yes, of course. I'll leave", I said quickly.

"Grandfather! She's a friend of mine!", Takuma exclaimed, defending me.

"She's human. What ever friendship you had is over now", he said shortly.

Everyone looked at the scene and most of all looked at me.

I turned around and left. Fleeing. Running almost. I wanted out of there, I was about to break apart. I ran into the woods and began to hyperventilate. I leaned against a tree and slided down along with it.

I managed to catch my breath a little after what felt like hours and headed towards my father. I walked into his office where he was sitting by his desk.

"What's wrong, honey?", he asked worried.

"Father", I gasped and ran forward and fell to the floor. I put my head in his lap and cried.

"What happened? What's wrong?", he asked again.

"Please, father, don't make me escort him again!", I said, while crying.

"What happened?"

"He was so rude and I was prepared for that but he scared me so much, Father! He told me I couldn't talk to Takuma anymore because that would stirr up old problems", I managed to get out. "… He threatned me. What's wrong with me?", I cried.

"Oh, Zemmi... Nothing is wrong with you", he said trying to comfort me.

"First that woman and now him. Something is wrong with me", I said as I raised my head, my eyes was red from all the tears.

"I'll tell you again. There is nothing wrong with you. But I won't force you to escort him again", Kaien said. I nodded and got up.

"Thank you, Father"

"If he was anyone else but Asato Ichijo I would confront him, you know that right?", he said as I was leaving.

"I know", I said and smiled slightly.

I sat by the lake like always, trying to make the water wash my pain away. Maybe that was the reason why I was there so much, because it felt like my pain was peeling off me. I felt a tear once again fall down my cheek. I had been crying alot lately, my eyes were almost always red and sore.

This Asato-incident had just made it painfully clear that me and Akatsuki could never be. I suppose that all this time I'd still had some hope left but this cleared me of all that.

"How are you?", I heard a familiar voice. I stood up quickly and forgot my tears.

"Akatsuki, what are you doing here?", I asked.

"Looking for you. You looked so scared when Takumas grandfather came so I had to see how you were doing. What happened?", he asked with concern as he walked up to me.

"Nothing", I said to quick and looked to the ground.

"That wasn't nothing. I've never seen you so scared", he said and caressed my cheek, I automaticaly leaned my head towards his hand, wanting to be closer.

"He threatned me", I whispered

"What did he say?", he asked a bit more tense.

"He told me to stay away from Takuma, that I was just digging up forgotten problems, what ever that means", I said sad.

Akatsuki sighed and pulled me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him wished more than anything that I didn't have to let go.

The scene was perfect. We were standing my the beautiful lake, the stars and moon shed light blue light upon us. The subtle sound of thewaves in the water in the background. It really was perfect. You could hear an owl from the woods that surrounded us.

Akatsuki let me go and looked at me.

"Please don't leave me, I can't do this without you", I asked desperatly even though I already knew the answer.

"You know we can't", he aswered sadly.

"Please", I said so low I could hardly hear it myself. I felt my eyes beginning to tear.

He put his hands on each of my cheeks and kissed me. I felt his warm and soft lips meeting mine, the feeling was incredible. I knew the kiss would be short and I could feel that it was a good bye-kiss. It wouldn't happen again. I could feel it, so I desided to enjoy every second of it. After a very short time he stopped and turned around and left.

And just like that I was alone again.

* * *

**Review guys! And don't forget to tell me about your thoughts on the chapter and if you have any theories about the past and future!**


	9. Episode 9

**A/N: Woop, woop! New chapter peeps! **  
**I'm not really sure about this one, I don't really know why but hopefully you guys like it! **  
**I have been looking forward to chapter 12 and I am getting so close! I can almost hold my breath, lol. **  
**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**Also a bit random question.. **  
**Do any of you know "Sagan om isfolket" in english the title is "Legend of the icepeople". It's my favorite book series so if any of you have read them please tell me so we can discuss it and if you haven't read them... DO! It. Is. Awesome! :)**

**Read away!**

* * *

It was time for switchover, I was prepared for being pushed around and having to force the girls back but everyone was to caught up in their conversations to even push me one bit. Everyone was talking about the ball, everyone was looking forward to it. They all wanted to dance with one of the nightclass students and they were hoping for "Idol", or what ever nicknames they had, would invite them. But of course that would never happen. My dream was shattered aswell as theirs. I wanted to dance with Akatsuki but that couldn't happen. That kiss we had was a secret, no one had seen and no one would hear about it. It was far too risky. So dancing at a ball would be out of the question. The people that knew us had to atleast see some of all the feelings that was going on, they couldn't be so blind that they did not see.

"Hey, snap out of it will you?", Zero asked us both and we looked up.

All of a sudden the girs started pushing and as usual, Yuki was basically flying forward while I at least held my ground a little. The nightclass were getting closer for sure, everything had been calm a few seconds ago. Now they were more uncontrolable than usual, guess they figured now was their chance to get a date.

Zero and Yuki began to talk about the ball so I stopped listening, I didn't want to hear about it. I wanted to forget. I wanted to forget Akatsuki, I wanted to forget the incident with Asato Ichijo and I wanted to forget the president of the hunters associations comment. Yet I couldn't. It was on my mind day and night. My love and need for Akatsuki was constantly in the back of my head and my past was constantly there aswell. Who were my parents? What did they have to do with Takuma's family? And what did it have to do with the vampire world? My parents wasn't involved in that whole thing were they? Had it not been a coincidence that I ended up on Kaien Cross, the ledgendary hunter's doorstep? Did they know Kaien? And did father actually know who my parents was? No... He didn't. I've asked him that a dussin times. He wouldn't lie. Never.

Without warning I was being pushed forward, forcefully, along with Yuki against the nightclass students. We more or less flew forward, the word stop had stopped its existance. Stopping was impossible. Stop was gone. So we had no choice but to follow the pushes and try to stay alive. We reached the door and Hanabusa were standing there.

"You need help holding them back?", Hanabusa asked us.

"Huh?", both of us said.

"Just kidding", he said as he pulled us both in.

Yuki was standing next to Hanabusa while I had landed on the floor. I looked up at Hanabusa, quite pissed. He looked back with an innocent look but I just streched my hand out, demanding a helping hand. He sighed and pulled me up, like it was the most energy-draining thing ever. I wasn't that heavy.

"They are really jealous of you two", he said as he had helped me up. "… It's so cute", he continued.

"Would you let go of me please?", Yuki asked. Apparently he had grabbed her after helping me up, no surprise there. He had some stupid thing for tormenting her.

"I need to get back", she continued. She spoke like I wasn't there, not that it was unusual. People had a tendensy of doing so. It would seem as people didn't really notice me or think of me when I was around. I was used to it though. Only a few people didn't, people like Mei, Zero, father and no a days also Nadashiko. Yuki had always been spacy as me so I didn't really blame her.

"That's how you show your graditude? After I came to your rescue just now", Hanabusa said.

"You're bothering the diciplinary committe, Hanabusa", Kaname said. Oh, of course he had to come to Yuki's rescue now once Hanabusa was bothering her. I actually felt more bad for Hanabusa, Kaname was unpleasant in my book.

I looked up and found Kaname, Ruka, Akatsuki, Senri, Rima and Takuma.

"Yuki, don't take these duties of yours so seriously that you only end up getting yourself hurt", Kaname said.

And there I went invisible.

"I'll remind her not to take our duties so serious and I'll make sure only I get pushed around by your fangirls from now on so she don't get hurt", I mumbled to myself, not really intending on saying it outloud. I was just so annoyed by being ignored that I said it without thinking. It was quite clear that everyone had heard and it was quite clear that Kaname didn't care about me. If I had the capability I would kill him on this very spot.

"Okay, sure! I'll be more careful", Yuki said loud. She hadn't heard me, the only one who didn't

"Don't let yourself be carried off. Come on!", Zero said as he opened the door and pulled Yuki out, I followed them without a second look at the vampires. At this point I was in such a bad mood.

"Excuse me", a light voice said from behind me.

"I'm sorry, who are you?", I asked as I saw the small girl with long white hair.

"I'm Maria Kurenai", she said.

I looked at her and saw her uniform, she was a nightclass. We were just outside the classroom shouldn't she be in there?

She walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"And you are Zemiria Cross, a friend of Zero isn't that right?", she asked.

I slapped her hand away sort of harsh.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you and I do not like being touch by people I don't know. Besides, why do you care about Zero?", I asked.

"Oh, I was just curious of what yummy-smelling girl he surronded himself with", she said, licking her lips and laughed slightly.

I pulled up my artemis rod and started twirling it casually, showing her that I wasn't about to let her mess with me.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I've got better things to do besides, you've got class", I said and walked away, still twirling artemis.

The next night I couldn't sleep so I decided to patrol even though father had told me to rest after everything going on with my past. With all that I needed something to do. Everytime I closed my eyes I started imagening a new horrible scenario. I started to try and force Akatsuki- fantasies into my head but I was too worried to even come up with something. Usually I was pretty good at it. For years I had been dreaming and fantasizing about me and Akatsuki. Imagining us getting married, going on dates, kissing and sometimes even more than that. But now I was empty, I couldn't come up with anything to take my mind off my worries. It was wierd really.

I walked through the woods and decided to go to the pool, I headed in the right direction and when I got out and layed my eyes on the fence surrounding parts of the pool I saw Hanabusa and Akatsuki. Hanabusa were sitting on the fence and Akatsuki were standing infront of him with a paper in his hands. They looked at me and I looked at them.

I decided that they didn't do anything suspicious and even if they did, what was I suppose to do? I was off duties, I was the one breaking the rules now and even if I was on duty I probably wouldn't do anything. Of course that would depend on what they were doing.

I turned around and began to walk back to my dorm, there wasn't really much I could do here anyway.

"Zemiria Cross!", I heard someone say behind me.

My full name? No one used that unless I did something really terrible.

Hesitantly I turned around and saw the class rep. He looked really pissed off, I gave him an innocent smile and a wave. Patheti really.

"You really need to talk some sense into your sister!", he said with his usual crazy voice. It sort of sounded as if he was in puberty. His voice was sort of going up and down.

"She's not my biological sister", I said and laughed nervously.

I felt one of his hysterical lectures coming my way.

"That doesn't matter! Every year she brings down our score so we have to work the ball. But not this year! No! I refuse!", he said.

"Well, why don't you talk to her about that, look there is she", I said and gently shoved him towards her way.

"Sorry, Yuki but I can't take it", I mumbled to myself.

Class rep walked forward to Yuki and looked her with a robotic angry look.

"And you're the problem, Yuki Cross!", he said.

I hid behind one of the stone pillars, if Yuki saw me now she'd know I sent him on her and I'd be forced to pay it back to her. I tuned out, not listening to their conversation. I just wasn't made for the class reps hysteria. I couldn't stand it, having to hear it would make me go insane.

"You can't go that way! The dayclass is stil in session!", I heard Takumas voice.

I frowned, what the heck was he doing here? This wasn't good. The dayclass had suddenly switched and became more crazy than usual. Takuma walking around here was bad.

I peeked out from the pillar and saw Takuma chasing the new girl, Maria Kurenai. I did Not like her. My first meeting with her wasn't what you would call a good first impression. There was something she wasn't telling us. Why was she interested in Zero? Why would she tell me that my blood smelled good? That was just wierd, what was I suppose to answer? Thank you? Your's too? Hell no. Nope, I had made up my mind. She was on my dislike list. Not that the list was very long, actually she was the only thing on it. I started the dislike list for her. Poor girl. From the look and feel of things, I wasn't the only one who'd started a list for her. Still, I didn't really feel sorry for her.

During my spacing Yuki had wanted to help Takuma get Maria out of here but Zero had stopped her also telling her to stay away from Maria, good Zero. Not that she would listen. Also Hanabusa had showed up to talk with Zero and plus he'd made the fangirls chase Yuki. I felt somewhat entertained by it.

I turned around and walked into something wide and warm. I looked and sw a familiar face. Darn, of all people to walk into?!

"What the...! What are you doing here?", I asked him angrily.

"Is it forbidden to walk the hallways of school nowadays? I was away for quite some time", he said.

"I'm aware of that! I'm the one who put you away!", I told the guy infront of me. Jaime. A gorgeous guy, for a human. Almost as beutiful as a vampire. But he wasn't a vampire, he was nothing more than a douche. My first boyfriend, everyone had wanted him but he picked me. We were together for a while and I was so in love. One day he did something terrible.

_"I've got a surprise for you!", he said the evening of our 2 month aniversairy. It was saturday and he was walking me into the woods. _

_ "Just let me see where I'm going, I'm going to fall on my butt I swear!", I said laughing. _

_ "No way, it's a surprise", he said. _

_ We kept on walking for what felt like forever. We were on school ground, how big could it be? Suddenly he stopped and asked me if I was ready and I answered that I was. _

_ He removed his hands, exposing a beutiful picnick with candles and soft music. _

_ "Oh, Jaime! It's beautiful!", I gasped and kissed him. _

_ He took my hand and led me to the picnick. The blanket which we sat on was red as roses and soft as a teddybear. He picked up one of the strawberries and sprayed some cream on it, he fed it to me sensually and I did the same to him after doing so he forced me down on the blanket. I was slightly uncomfortable as he started making out with me. He was upon me and forcefully and violentely kept on kissing me. _

_ "Jaime... Stop. Please", I tried but he didn't listen he just kept on kissing. He began to take off my shirt. _

_ "Jaime!", I said paniced. I was not ready for this. _

_ "Shut up, bitch", he said and held a hand over my mouth. _

_ I began to kick, scream under his hand, cry and anything I could manage. But Jaime couldn't care less about what I felt. Without even a second to realise Jaime's weight was gone and I saw Senri lifting him up by the neck. I sat up, shaking. _

_ Takuma sat down next to me and hugged me tightly. _

_ "It's okay", he comforted. I cried. I felt so dirty and broken somehow. _

"What are you thinking about?", Jaime asked.

"What the hell do you think?! The night you tried to rape me of course! You stupid, selfish ass!", I screamed in his face.

I saw him snap, right infront of me. I backed away only to hit the darn piller behind me. He lifted his arm and slapped me hard across the face.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!", he screamed.

I began to shake like never before, scared and remembering all the feelings I felt that night.

"Ey, stop! You're not suppose to be here! We heard your conversationg with the headmaster! You were to get your stuff and leave!", one of the boys in school said.

Jaime looked at the boys and simply walked away.

"Thank you", I managed to get out.

"No problem, I've wanted to yell at that guy for ages. Are you okay?", he asked.

"Yeah, thank you once again", I said.

The guys nodded and walked away.

I stood there demanding to forget the feelings, he would not break me again.

**Akatsuki P.O.V **

"Are you thinking about that girl again, Akatsuki?", Hanabusa asked as he walked into their dormroom.

I turned my head towards him and tried to keep my cool.

"What? Why would you think that I was thinkig about Zemmi?", I asked. Just as the words slipped out I realised the mistake I'd made. Hanabusa had tricked me into telling him what he wanted to hear. I had walked right into his trap. Normally I would easily evade it but with my mind on her.

"So there is something going on there", he said victorious.

"Not anymore", I said short with a cold tone.

"How so? Did you scare her away, Akatsuki? I doubt that, she's been hanging with us for years", Hanabusa ranted.

"I didn't scare her away. I dumped her before we even started", I said with the same tone as before.

"Why? As much as I hate to admit it. That human is perfect for you", he said.

"That's just it. She's human. How could that ever work?", I asked.

I looked at him and he looked back. He sighed and turned away, before he reached the door he stopped.

"How can you know that it won't work if you don't even try?", he said and left.

* * *

**REVIEW DARNIT! :D**


	10. AN (sorry)

**A/N: Hi there! I know you're not suppose to do this but I just can't help myself. It's been quite some time since my last update and I didn't get any reviews. It really upsets me and as I've said before if I don't get reviews I loose interest so I haven't even begun the next chapter. I'm really sorry for that but I don't feel like writing and publishing when I don't get anything for it. I need good or bad revews to keep going. If you don't tell me what you thing when I see in the stats that you've read it I get really disappionted in you guys and myself. No offence intended. So if you want me to start next chapter, review a little. **

**I'm sorry for this but I just felt like I needed you guys to know. So if a chapter is late or a "no show" you know why.**

**And thank you to "guest" and "Akemi Spangler", who did review! I love you guys! And also thank you to everyone who has been reviewing in the past, it means the world to me.**

**Love, **

**Wikked**


	11. Episode 10

**A/N:  
Thank you all fro your reviews, keep them coming. I love the long reviews with questions, critic and all that stuff so give them to me! x) This chapter took some time because it's my last year in school (before university) so I've had alot to do and also I've not been in the "Vampire Knight- mood". But finally here's a chapter! I really hope you like it! So tell me what you thought about it. **

**I really think you should look forward to next chapter and the one after that because something we've all been waiting for is going to happen then. We are closing in on the Season one final so I have to plan out season two before I can start updating. I pretty much go through every episode, writing down what's going to happen so it can take a while. **

**Also Hope(Guest) wrote to me:**

**"love the story so far, but have you consider telling the story from both zemiria and Akatsuki pov? I want to know what he is feeling and thinkiing?"**

**And honestly, I don't think I do the Akatsuki pov's (I have had some) very well. I love the idea but I think that they'd turn out pretty bad but if anyone who read this feel like it would be a great idea and feel up to it, than pm me and I'll think about it. I don't want to hand it out to just anyone :) **

**And also something that has been bothering me, I have alot of Naruto fanfiction ideas but once again I don't think I would do it very well so if a Naruto-lover reads this and likes the idea of a Yahiko/OC, Zabuza/OC or a Sasuke/OC that turns into a Gaara/OC then PM me because I really want to write these but I can't write them myself. I can be a co-writer or just an ispiration if you want to write them yourself. I just really would love to read them as fanfics. The first and second really hasn't alot of stories on here so yeah. This was a long A/N. But what ever. **

**Puh, over.**

**Oh and I should probably add that I do not own anything except Zemmi and Mei. **

**Read away!**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Not too many people here today", Yuki said, watching the switchover.

"That's because the exams are tomorrow", Zero answered simply.

"Oh, that's right!", Yuki said, freaking out. "… the class with the lowest student test scores will end up working the ball this year", Yuki continued with a tone that sounded like her mom had just died.

"Oh, cheer up, Yuki! The rest of us will just have to score better than anyone else so your score won't drag us down below the others. I mean we can't expect you to actually pass. You never do and you never study either so...", I stated simply. I knew it probably was a bit mean of me but the girl got to face the truth.

Yuki sighed and began to walk away.

"You really wanna go huh?", Zero asked bored.

"Not really, I mean we have our diciplinary committee duties and the class rep. was so fussy about everything so I was just trying to figure out the best thing for me to do...", Yuki hysterically rambled but she was interupted by the switchover. Thank god. Her rambling really gets on my nerves.

Zero, Yuki and I walked to the side, making way for the nightclass. My heart automatically started beating faster, knowing that Akatsuki would be there.

"It's so quiet, I wish it was like this all the time", I heard Akatsuki say. I saw him talk again but I couldn't make out what it was. Hanabusa answered something just as he walked past Zero. I saw a glance between the two. It was almost ivisible but I had seen it. Something was going on. I saw Maria Kurenai walk behind everyone, all alone. Maria Kurenai. Zero was suspicious about Maria, could that be what they were "glancing" about? Zero had been very clear about that, we were not to go anywhere near her. Honestly, I really didn't want to something about her was just giving me the creeps. The way she talked, walked. It all was just so incredibly fake, it was like she was acting.

I sat in the library desperatly trying to study for the exams when someone sat down next to me. I looked up to see who the stranger was and saw one of the boys that saved me from Jaime.

"Hello there, Zemmi", he said and looked at me, giving me a kind smile.

"Hi, Arata, what are you doing here?", I asked him kindly.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay... And maybe get a study-buddy for tonight", he said and blushed.

"Oh, yeah... I'm fine I guess. I just never imagined that I would see him again, you know? But I've decided to not let him break me again so I'm over it. I hope", I said smiling. "… And I could really use a study-buddy... So if you want to... You know... Study then I'd really like that", I said blushing. Did I like Arata? As much as I liked Akatsuki? No, probably not but since me and Akatsuki could never be together then I should move on... right?

"Did you hear me?", he asked me.

"What? No, I'm sorry, I spaced", I said apologetic. He laughed and smiled.

"I said, I'd love to", he said.

I had been studying with Arata for a couple of hours when we both had to leave. By then we had managed to study and get to know each other. I had even told him that I was bisexual and he didn't mind. Few people was so openminded like he was. Even if we didn't get to be boyfriend and girlfriend, he'd still be a great friend. We had alot in common. For example both of us was the space-out kind. He was so easy to talk to, I had actually told him about the Akatsuki-drama, I never said that it was Akatsuki of course but still. He understood and said that he promised not to push it.

I was walking outside when I met Zero.

"Zero!", I called and walked up to him. He looked at me, waiting for what I was about to say.

"Look, you don't have to answer but I saw sort of a 'glance' between you and Hanabusa that time on the switchover and I was wondering if that had anything to do with Maria Kurenai. You told me and Yuki to stay away from her and I did. Willingly. She seems really fake and she scares me a bit", I said. He sighed.

"I think Maria Kurenai is Shizuka Hio, the woman who slaughtered my entire family", he said and walked away quickly. I didn't stand a chance to keep up in that speed. My legs were way to short. Yet, I still rushed after him. The closer I got, the more careful I became. I did not want to be discovered. Especially when I saw that he was going to confront Maria... Or Shizuka, who ever she was.

I hid well, playing hide-and-seek with vampires in my childhood had taught me quite a bit. From my hidingspace I could see pretty clear, hear extremely well and I still had a way out in case I would be found.

"That's right, you have the ability to sense my presence", Maria said with a whole new voice. Okay, yep. I was convinced. Something fishy was definantely going on. She was Shizuka. She had to be.

"…Because there is a bond between us", she said. Okay, that pretty much confirmed it. I officially did not like her, at all. I might even stretch to hate. Yes, I officially hate her. "...it fills the emptyness in my heart", she continued. Suddenly I saw Zero right in front of her, I had been looking away because of the disgust, he was holding his bloody rose to her. My eyes widened.

"Finally, you've come to kill me. Go ahead and punish me for my sins, Zero. Providing, you can actually pull the trigger", she said. I widened my eyes again. Oh my lord, she sounds like someone from a porn-movie... 'Go ahead and punish me from my sins'. Eww. That is one creepy woman. From the look of things, Zero couldn't shoot either.

"Are you surprised? That you can't do it?", she said a bit mockingly.

"Don't touch me!", Zero said. I almost started to cry. There he was, face to face with the one who killed everything he had as a child, she ruined his life and he couldn't kill her because of the bond, at least that was my guess. God knows he want to kill her. I wanted so badly to run up to him and hug him, never letting go.

"You are incapale of killing me", she said. "… I am your master, I gave you life as a vampire. You are my faithful servant, you can't kill me", she said. I suppose I guessed right. He backed away from her and pulled up the gun again.

"You are the first who hasn't yielded to me, such a good boy. You make me so incredibly happy. You figured out who I am Zero, even if I look differet now. You new I was the one who took your life as a human", Shizuka continued. Suddenly I saw Yuki. Holy crap. She was going to screw everything up!

"That's right, I can't forget, Shizuka Hio", Zero said. "… That night your true face was covered with our blood", he continued.

Yuki looked shocked. How could she not believe it? It made total sense!

"As you know, this body isn't mine so I want you to treat it as gentely as you can", she said.

After that everything happened so fast. Shizuka had gotten a sword from a shadow above, Yuki had tried to rush in but Kaname had stopped her and Zero had fired a shot. It hit Shizuka in the shoulder. I was more or less paralyzed. Zero was on the floor and Kaname was erasing Yuki's memories. That made me snap. I got out of my perfect hidingspot and looked at Kaname angrily. If looks could kill he would be dead.

"What do you think you're doing? What gave you the right to erase her memory? No one and nothing. You have no right. You disgust me, Kaname Kuran", I hissed harshly and in the end I said his name as if it was poison. I'd always had a hard time with Kaname, but this was unforgivable. He seemed do to anything for her and care for her but you don't erase the memory of someone you care for. I stormed out of there and rushed to my room.

I sat next to Nadashiko, Mei and Arata was on the row over me. I sighed. I was really nervous. I knew that the chance for our class to not be the lowest was almost non-existant, yet I really wanted to go to the ball.

"What are you thinking about?", Nadashiko asked shyly.

"The ball, I really want to go. But like always I think we'll be forced to work", I said gloomily.

"I know the feeling", Nadashiko, Mei and Arata said at the same time. We sighed and the test began.

The english test was easy, I pulled that of like a piece of cake. The math went really well too, thanks to Arata who'd helped me study. The rest went okay as well.

I saw Takuma stand by the water, watching Kaname and Yuki talk. I walked up to him.

"Hey, what's up?", I asked Takuma. He looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, I don't know, Kaname wanted to speak with Yuki", he said and smiled even more "… how are you? You look down", he asked and the smile faded. I thought I had hid my pain well, I probably did only Takuma could tell.

"I bumped into Jaime the other day at school... He slapped me", I said slowly, still not sure if I should tell him. I saw something in his eyes change. He and Senri had stopped Jaime from raping me that day. Takuma had always been able to cheer me up but not even he had been able to make me feel better that day. I had been broken. It was a miracle that I pulled together and I still don't know how I did it.

"I'm so sorry", he said. He was probably speechless and I didn't blame him.

"It's okay, I've promised myself not to let him break me. It's just so much going on and I feel like nothing good ever happens", I said.

"I know how you feel, just hang in there. It'll be better", he said "… Are you going to the ball?", he asked, changing the subject.

"We'll probably be forced to work but I'm planning to", I said.

We said good bye and separated.

I was on my way to father when I saw Toga Yagari storming out of a room. Well, that could only mean that father's in that room. I walked in and sat down in the room without a word.

"Hey, how are you doing, Zemmi?", father asked concerned. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Will you train with me? I know you don't like using your violent hunter side but please would you train with me?", I begged.

"What brought this on?", he asked.

"It's just, nothing good seems to be happening here and I need to get out some anger, sadness and depression out of my system. Besides, I really want to become a better hunter. I know I don't have the hunter-gene or anything so I'm not actually a hunter but with the level E's roaming the town I'd feel safer if I got to better my skills a bit", I answered honestly.

"No problem, let's go then", Kaien Cross, the legendary hunter said and began to walk outside. "… but don't expect me to go easy on you"

* * *

**REVIEW, MY LOVELY READERS! Love you guys! :) **


	12. Episode 11

**A/N: Hey there, I've been effective! Chapter 11 is already done, it turned out very short but on the plus side I've already started chapter 12 and might be done with it pretty soon. **

**Keep updating folks, I've been really happy with the reviews so far, so keep going and if you still haven't reviewed than please do, I want to hear everybody's opinion, nothing is to mean, or small. Just throw it at me :) **

**And also, I want to thank you all who keep reviewing and I also want to say thank you to everyone who has my story as a fav or on alert. It really means so much to me. **

**Also, if I have some grammar mistakes that keeps popping up and it bothers you, please tell me. I want to make my english better so I'd be nothing but happy to accept help :) For example I don't quite understand the difference between "then" and "than", which might be noticed in the story. I think I've been making some mistakes with "to" and "too" aswell, but I hope I'm getting better.**

**Anyway. Read away and I'll keep working on the next chapter**

**Love,  
Wikked**

* * *

I breathed heavily, sweat dripping from my forehead. When father said he wasn't going to go easy on me he wasn't joking. But that was nothing but positive, I felt much better now. I wasn't as angry, sad or depressed anymore. I felt relieved, almost happy. My lesson had been tough, I'd learned alot though. When our training session was over me and Kaien went back to his office, while there we heard a noice outside. Father opened the door and saw a horrifying sight. Toga Yagari was bleeding badly and Zero was sitting next to him.

"What happened?", father asked while I was in too much of a shock.

"Take care of my master", he said and marched off.

"Zero, hold on! Zero", I said running after him.

"What happened?", I said pulling his arm to stop. He turned around and looked at me.

"Ichiru tried to kill me", he said looking seriously at me.

"Ichiru..? Wait, isn't that your twin brother? I thought he was dead", I said confused.

"So did I... He... He joined Shizuka...", he said turning away. I watched as he walked to his dorm. I knew he needed to be alone and I knew I couldn't get more from him now.

I was decorating for the ball when Zero stormed in. I saw Yuki run after him, she's probably going to be all pushy and tell him to drink her blood. I suppose that is good in a way, otherwise I would have lost Zero a long time ago and that would be horrible... I mentally slapped myself. How could I be so selfish? I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain they were both going through, I'm such a hypocrite. How could I even begin to think something like that? They're my friends and they have a hard time and I'm thinking of myself?

"Hey, Nadashiko and I was going to go and get ready for the ball, if you are done with your work would you like to come with us?", Mei asked looking down on me, I was sitting on the floor after all.

"Yes, let's go!", I said smiling. I had been longing for this moments for weeks. I had bought my dress ages ago and couldn't wait to wear it.

We reached mine and Mei's dorm and Nadashiko's things were already there. Apparently they had been planning this... But hey, I had been a bad friend lately, I had been all up in my own buisness so no wonder she had been getting closer to Nadashiko.

We put on our make-up and did our hair. We rushed all around the room, looking for different stuff that seemed to have grown legs and moved around the room by them selves. It's wierd really, as soon as you need something it's gone even though you know you had it just a few minutes ago. After alot of time looking for things, fixing hair, doing make up we were finished. I felt like such a girl. I had been in this room for ages, fixing myself up, hoping to be as gorgeous as possible so Akatsuki would notice me. Pathetic. But the work seemed to have paid off because we all looked quite good.

Mei had a beautiful dress, it had the same bright turquoise colour as her eyes, it was long and skirt was big and "fluffy". Her har was straight and simple, she had a white flower behind her ear. Her make-up was simple aswell, but her dress and eyes were really remarkable.

Nadashiko had a yellow dress that ended just by the knees, her hair was also the usual, she had alot of very fitting bracelets that topped the outfit off.

My dress was strapless and slimmed my body pretty well, I looked thinner than I was in it and the skirt was also a bit blig and "fluffy" as Mei's but not as much, it also started by the lower back, her's started by the hips. The dress was in a green colour that fitted well with my eyes. My hair curly and hung loose except for the bangs.

We checked each other out, making sure we were looking as good as possible. We took a few pictures with our cameras, wanting to remember the moment forever. We fooled around in the room so we'd get there in a good mood. As careful as possible we made our way to the ball, we wanted to be perfect ones we got there. When we got there my father was standing outside with Yuki and Zero. I walked up to them and when they all saw me it seemed like they froze. They looked at me like I was an alien.

"Am I really that ugly?", I asked them starting to get insecure.

"What? No! It's the total opposite!", Yuki said shocked

"You're beautiful", Zero said, also shocked. As if I couldn't be beautiful. His tone actually almost insulted me. The word though was unusual coming from him so I really appreciated it.

"Thank you", I said simply.

"And you look beautiful aswell", he said to Mei and Nadashik. Mei smiled and Nadashiko blushed until she was tomato-like. Okay, who are you and what have you done to Zero? This wasn't like him... Maybe Kaien gave him a life-changing pep-talk again. He was good at those.

"I have to get a photo of all my children now!", Kaien said, he shoved me, Yuki and Zero together and took a picture or two, or five..

We walked into the ballroom and it was crowded but beautiful. After a little lecture by Yuki to Zero, Yuki dragged me along the ballroom.

"Oh, look there's Akatsuki, come on!", she said and continued to drag me.

"What? Oh, no.. I should find Mei", I tried to get loose.

"Oh no. You know them better then me, I want you with me to talk to Akatsuki", she said and didn't take no for an answer. I decided to make myself as little as possible and pretend I wasn't there.

"Excuse me? Akatsuki? I was looking for Kaname but didn't see him, is he here?", she asked. I looked at her angrily. She dragged me to this awkward situation because she wondered about Kaname? Yey, I was put through hell for a guy that I didn't really like.

"I believe the dorm president is alone on the terrasse right now", he answered.

"Great, thank you so much", she said and left me there. She left me! Didn't she understand the situation she was putting me in? Well, how could she?

I stood there for a while looking at him looking at me, until I couldn't take it.

"I'm just gonna... go...", I said looking at him. I turned around and left. He hadn't said anything. Maybe it was just me, maybe I wasn't that beautiful after all. I had felt so good about myself before we left and before we entered the ballroom but now I didn't feel like that at all. I didn't care if everyone thought I was beautiful, I just wanted him to think I was beautiful, none of the rest mattered.

The rest of the night was also quite shocking. Boy after boy after boy kept wanting to dance with me. It was unexpected on my part, I blushed just as much each time. Yet it didn't really feel right. Something was missing, it was fun, sure, but it still was missing something. This chemistry between me and who ever I was dancing with. The boy I was dancing with let go of me and bowed. I was alone, finally. But not for long.

"Zemiria, as my daughter I'd love to dance with you", my father said.

"Father! I'd love to", I said and smiled.

I saw some looks on me, I was dancing with the headmaster, or my father. It was a bit strange either way. We spun around and felt somewhat at peace. Even though this wasn't really the chemistry I was looking for this was still very nice, I felt free. I wished that everything would be normal. Why did vampires have to exist, why couldn't just everyone be human, that really would solve all of my problems.

When father and I was finished dancing I watched as Akatsuki and Hanabusa left.

"Why aren't you looking happier? Everyone wants to dance with you", my father asked.

"Everyone but the person I want to dance with", I said gloomily, still looking at Akatsuki's back, that was still leaving.

"I see", he said, obviously being able to tell my desire for Akatsuki. He left me alone and I shook my head.

I tried to focus on something else and saw Nadashiko walking to Zero. You go, girl. It's about time you to got together.

"Um.. Will you dance with me, Zero? After all you did rescue me once. Or we could just talk", she asked Zero

Zero walked up to her, took her hand and kissed it. How unlike him! If he was like this more often I'd fallen for him a long time ago. They began to dance and I smiled. I was actually getting tears in my eyes. It was so beautiful. Zero was like another person today, it was really... really... unexpected. I liked the old Zero, but I also liked the new Zero. I wonder if it's going to last?

I felt really lonely. I wished I could just disappear, go somewhere where no troubles existed. Maybe then I would get over Akatsuki. I moved along to the music music alone. I saw Mei dancing with Takuma. Wow, she got a dance with Takuma? How did that happen? They did look extremely cute together. Just think of the cute babies they would get. I found myself laughing slightly to my thought. Embaressing, hopefully no one noticed.

"Excuse me, Zemiria", I heard a familiar voice say. I couldn't believe it. I turned to look at the owner to the voice. There he was, the most beautiful man on this earth in my eyes.

"You look beautiful tonight, I failed to say that before", he said. I smiled and felt my eyes beginning to water.

"Would you do me the honour of dancing with me?", he asked.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEWWW! Who could the mystery-guy possibly be? ^^**


	13. Episode 12

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Time to see who the guy is! Who could it be? ;)  
I want ALOT of reviews on this one! I've waited so long for this chapter and I really want you to tell me what you thought about it. This is a really important chapter and the first on that I really had planned. I wanted to publish this one since day one! :D **

**Thank you all for the reviews, favs and alerts. It means alot to me! **

**AAAH, I'm having a superhard time sitting still because I'm so happy about publishing this. I am really happy with the beginning of the chapter but think that I probably made it a bit to short towards the end but what do you think?**

**Love**

**Wikked**

* * *

I couldn't believe it, he was dancing with me. The one person I wanted to dance with had actually asked me. Akatsuki. This was the feeling I had been missing, this chemistry between us. I felt more alive than ever. We were dancing to the chorus of Apologize by OneRepublic. The scene was beautiful, we flew over the dancefloor, looking intensely at each other. For the first time in my life I didn't feel hopeless over our relationship. Maybe it was actually possible, maybe we could actually make it...

Akatsuki lifted me up to the music and gently put me on the floor and continued to dance, we spun around and my dress seemed to be alive aswell.

As we were dancing I studied his face, his beautiful face. His features looked almost royal, his kind eyes looked deep into mine. I could feel our faces closening and before I knew it Akatsuki had his muscular arms around me tight and his lips were touching mine. My feet were no longer touching the floor since he was taller than me. I let one of my hands go into his unruly hair and the other one went around his neck. The kiss seemed so short yet it seemed to last forever. It was like everything stopped, nothing was moving except for me and Akatsuki, time had stopped. He put me down agaist the floor once more and looked at me.

"If I didn't take a chance with you, than I would regret it forever. I would never be able forgive myself", he said and still looked deep into my eyes, as if he could see my soul, the thought didn't really bother me. I wanted to give him everything, my heart, my soul and everything that I could give him.

"Then take the chance, I want you to take it, I need you to take it", I said and blushed. He put a hand to my cheek and kissed me once again, this time not as long but short and passionate, it was an answer. It was a 'yes'.

I stopped to look around and I could see plenty of people looking at us. Everyone thad their chin hanging, it was obvious that it was a shock to everyone. I couldn't really blame them though, we had told no one.

Akatsuki began leading me to the exit, I could tell that something was wrong. I decided not to ask him, either I'd find out soon enough or he'd tell me.

"Why did you change your mind?", I asked him suddenly, I mentally slapped myself, what if that made him change his mind again? What if he isn't sure?

"Hanabusa talked some sense into me", he said shortly.

"You told Hanabusa?", I asked doubtfully.

"I accidently stepped into one of his traps", he said. Oh, Hanabusa's famous traps, he would formulate sentences so you messed up and told him things you weren't suppose to. He was quite good at it. It was almost scary, I had walked right into them alot of times. However I had never seen Akatsuki walk into one. I thought they knew each other too well.

I saw Arata wave for me to come so I asked Akatsuki to wait and walked over to him.

"So Akatsuki was the guy, huh?", he said.

"Yeah, sorry", I said apologetic.

"No worries, just wanted to make sure we could be friends", he said and smiled genuinly.

"I want nothing more", I said and smiled.

I walked back to the place I'd left Akatsuki but he wasn't there. I saw him walk away from a conversation with Takuma. He joined up with me and we walked outside.

It seemed like we were following someone, however I had no idea who or why. We had been walking for quite sometime when I got tired of the silence and was just about to ask Akatsuki about what was up when I saw ice coming towards us, it was as if it was going to attack us. How it happened I have no idea but Akatsuki melted the ice with his fire. It was massive. I realised that it was Hanabusa who had "attacked" us with fire so even if it was a missunderstanding it was still sort of cool.

"Huh, it's you", Hanabusa said when he saw us.

"Would you stop?", Akatsuki asked. Stop what? I had no idea what was going on that was for sure. "...listen we have no idea what dorm president Kuran in planning right now. So until we do there is noth...", Akatsuki continued.

"Tsh, you're wrong! Why? Why doesn't he tell us what he's planning? I've told president Kuran that I'll always be on his side. That no matter what happens I'm with him", Hanabusa raged.

"Hanabusa...", Akatsuki tried.

"If you stop me, I won't forgive you", he said and left.

"What was that about?", I asked Akatsuki.

"Dorm president Kuran is planning something but we don't know what. It upsets Hanabusa", he explained very vaguely.

"Look, I'm not really a fan of Kaname and even though I seriously doubt that he is a good person I don't think he'd do anything that would hurt any of you if he didn't have too...", I said and realised that I obviously wasn't all that good at reassuring.

Akatsuki didn't answer, he just took my hand and began leading me somewhere. I followed him blindly until I saw that he was leading me to his dorm. I slowed down until I had stopped comepletely.

"What?", he asked.

"Nothing", I answered and continued to walk. He was leading me to his dorm? Did he want to? Do it, I mean?

He lead me into his room and closed the door behind him. He turned to me and looked at me. He began to walk towards me slowly and once he reached me, he kissed me passionatly. He backed me against the bed and carefully laid me down against the pillows. We continued to make out on the bed and it got wilder and wilder. In the end we moved around alot more and I arched my back as he kissed my neck.

I began to unbutton his shirt, slowly. He looked at me carefully and I could see a small smile on his otherwise pretty indifferent lips. When his shirt was fully unbuttoned he closed the distance between us until he was just inches away from me.

"Do you want to do it?", he asked me quietly.

Did I? Did I really want to do it? Even though we haven't really been in a relationship I still felt like we had been together forever. He was my one and only. He was my soulmate, he was made for me as I was made for him.

"Yes... Yes, I do", I answered.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review and tell me all about what you thought!  
If you think it's easier with questions than you can answer these:**

1. Did it live up to your expectations?  
2. What could I had done better?  
3. What was the best part of the chapter and what was the worst?

**There you have it. You don't have to follow these, they are just examples! :) **


	14. Episode 13

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Final chapter of Vampire Knight season 1! How do you guys feel about that? So since this is the last chapter, I am now making this story "complete". I have not planned season 2 yet so that might take a while. But as soon as I start publishing on a 2nd season I will put up a chapter here and telling you about it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think about it. **

**Also a warning, I am writing other stories and have alot of ideas in mind so I might not start to update the 2nd season until after the summer. **

**Love you guys and thank you all for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! **

**Much Love,  
Wikked**

* * *

I sat on the bedside, looking for my clothes.

How on earth had this happened? Not that I regretted it. No... Well, it all happened so fast. As long as Akatsuki didn't leave me now I didn't regrett it. I was not a one night stand person.

I put on my dress and shoes and stood up, I turned to Akatsuki which was dressing himself aswell. He turned to look at me and walked over, he kissed me gently and than headed towards the door.

"We should get back", Akatsuki said as he opened the door.

"I guess we should", I answered and smiled.

Akatsuki opened the door and we walked separate ways, smiling has we said good bye. I walked towards the entrance with the intention of finding Mei and telling her about what just happened. When I didn't find her I decided to head to the dorm and sleep.

I walked through the night, it had been a few days since the ball and Akatsuki and I had been keeping contact. It would seem as if we were in a relationship and I couldn't be happier. I had told Mei about what happened that night and she had been as happy as I was. She was actually getting pretty close with Takuma aswell. Nadashiko was also happy, that night at the ball she had gotten very close to Zero but of course she hadn't seen him in a while now, which worried her. I had tried to calm her down, since I knew his disappearence had nothing to do with her, but she didn't really listen.

I was looking for Takuma, I missed him. We hadn't met in a while so I felt the need of seeing him. That usually happened between us, one of us eventually looked up each other, making sure it didn't go too long before we saw each other again.

I found Takuma outside and the others weren't far away.

"Takuma!", I called and ran up to him.

"Zemmi!", Takuma answered. "… How nice to see you", he continued.

"Yes, we haven't spoken in a while so I figured it was time", I said smiling.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my grandson!", a voice interrupted. It was Asato Ichijo, coming out of no where. Takuma looked up on his grandfather and the other nightclass studentes listened carefully. Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Senri, Rima and Ruka all got a little bit closer. Since they knew us they probably wanted to be there for us.

"Grandfather, why would you say such a thing? She is innocent", Takuma wondered.

"She is not innocent, she's guilty of being born", he said harsh.

"You're blaming me for being born?", I asked, my eyes starting to water.

"Stay out of this", he shouted to me, making me take a step back.

"Grandfather please, what happened to make you so hostile towards Zemiria Cross?", Takuma asked, saying my full name to make sure his grandfather knew who I was.

"It's hard to explain", he answered.

"Then please try", Takuma asked.

The nightclass students watched carefully as the scene played out. Something was going to happen. There was no doubt about it.

"Takuma, when you were born, you weren't the only one. In fact, you had a twin that was born before you. A weak, pathetic, little twin. Yes, a pathetic excuse for a vampire. So myself and your parents decided that she was not worth the name or heritage of the Ichijo family. Therefor, we sealed all her vampiregenes away, giving her up to someone else. We did not want anything to do with such a weakling", Asato explained. What? What did that have to do with me?

"And how does that have anything to do with her?", Takuma asked.

"Her name isn't Zemiria Cross, her name is Zemiria Ichijo!", he said as harsh as before.

"How is that even possible? Zemmi is two years younger than us!", Takuma exclaimed. Clearly upset.

"We figured we should wait with giving her away, throwing off the suspicion. If someone got a child the same moment you were born it could easily be traced back to us so we closed her inside a chrystal that stopped her aging for two years and then gave her to Kaien Cross, without him knowing of course", Asato explained.

I began to back away, slowly and never stopped my eyecontact with Asato. Suddenly, everyones head snapped. As if they smelled something. Did they smell something? And should I smell what every they did? Was I a vampire?

I turned around and ran. Ran away from everything. I wanted nothing to do with this, as soon as my life felt good something had to screw up so to stop that, I ran. And I didn't look back.


	15. AN: Betareader!

**A/N:**

**Hi there! I'm sorry if you got your hopes up for the sequal, this is about planning the sequal!**

**So, I want a betareader for the sequal. I feel like I need someone to fix my mistakes and help me with the story. What I want for the betareader is to help me plan the plotline (I have some ideas but I'm not sure how to make it work). I will plan it all episode by episode myself but I need some events and a little help with it. So I want one of you wonderful readers to become Beta if you like. I really want someone who "knows" Zemmi to help. I mean I could check in the beta register but then it would be a complete stranger and I don't want to put my dear Zemmi into a strangers hands :P **

**So if you are interested of beta-ing and fit fanfictions (and my) criteria of betareading then please tell me in a review or a PM. I really would appreciate it. **

**Thank you for reading, staying with me for this time and I hope you'll love the sequal! **

**Wikked**


	16. SEQUEL IS UP, PEEPS!

**A/N: **

**THE SEQUEL IS UP MY LOVES! **

**I haven't planned the storyline yet but I just couldn't help myself. The first episode is up! **

**The sequel is called "A whole new me" and you can find it under my stories! **

**I wanted to put the sequel in a new story because I think it is more fitting since it's a new season and it's easier to keep them apart that way. Also the storylines are different so I felt it would be wierd to put them in the same story. **

**I hope you love it! **

**Love,**

**Wikked**


End file.
